Three's Company
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Katie grew up with the McManus brothers She left Boston. How will they welcome her back? Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Return to Boston

_**First try at a Boondock Saints fic. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: Return to Boston**

_ I had loved the McManus brothers for as long as I could remember. I remember running the street with them as teenagers. Their mother was a strong Irish woman and they kept her Irish accent. She loved that I had an Irish background too. I could not hide it. My long curly red hair gave it away. _

_ We grew even closer in high school. Maybe it was because I had developed before many of the other girls. But probably because I was the only girl that didn't swoon when they walked into the room. _

_ "What ya' mean no one's e'er kissed ya?" I remember Connor saying to me one night when were lying on the rooftop looking at stars. _

_ "Guess you and Murphy scare off all the other boys," I smiled, turning my gaze to his. _

_ "Can't have ya go off to university and ne'er kissing you," he said._

_ "You don't have to, Connor," I said. _

_ "I know Katie, I rarely do thing I don'want ta," he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at me. My heart pounded in my chest. I got my first kiss from Connor that night. It was soft and tender. Everything I always expected a kiss from Connor to feel like. "Was dat ok?" he asked. I nodded. _

_ "You and Murphy walk me to the train station tomorrow?" I asked when we arrived outside the door to my parents' apartment._

_ "Ya' we will," he said, "Murphy's gonna be mad as fuck."_

_ "Why?" I asked him. _

_ "He wanted ta kiss ya first," he bounced down the stairs._

_ The following morning I waited for them to arrive. They didn't come. _

_ "The McManus boys are trouble Caitlyn," my mother said._

_ "I know ma," I responded. "They're good to me though. They've never let me down before." _

_ "You're gonna miss your train if you don't head out," she said. I looked at the time and agreed. I grabbed my two suitcases and slowly walked down the street toward the station. I closed my eyes._

_ "Katie!" I heard them yell behind me. They each grabbed a bag from me. Then they draped an arm over my shoulder._

_ "Ya think we'd let you leave without saying bye," Murphy said._

_ "No I didn't," I responded. They loaded my bags onto the train. I stood there looking and them both for moments. _

_ "Be careful," Connor said, "Ya' won't have us looking after ye." He kissed my cheek and left me standing there with Murphy. _

_ "When do I get one?" Murphy asked. That mischievous look he got worried me. _

_ "One what?" I asked._

_ "A kiss," he responded, "You gave Connor one, now I want mine." _

_ I smiled and lifted to my toes and softly kissed his lips. He circled my waist with his arms and pulled me closer. I gasped and parted my lips. Murphy's tongue brushed against mine. I barely heard them calling "All Aboard."_

_ "Ga man let her go," Connor said, "She's got to catch her train."_

_ "Love you, Katie," they said in unison. _

_ "Love you too," I responded climbing the train steps. "Write me?" They nodded in agreement._

I looked to the woman who was sitting next to me listening intently to my story of the two Irish brothers I loved. "That was seven years ago," I continued, "We wrote for a while and that eventually stopped."

"That's sweet," the woman said, "You going to see them when you get back."

"I don't know if they'd even remember me," I responded sadly. "Or if they're still here. I know their ma moved back to Ireland a few years ago."

"A pretty girl like you is hard for a man to forget," she replied. I hoped she was right. The train pulled to a stop. I reached up, grabbed my bags, and climbed down the steps. I half hoped to find Connor and Murphy waiting for me. They weren't there. They didn't even know I was back.

I made my way to my parents' apartment. They moved to Florida for warmer weather. The familiar door creaked open. The room was just as I remembered. I plopped down on the couch. I smiled knowing that my mother would yell at me for doing that. I closed my eyes and drifted off. I dreamed of Connor and Murphy's lips on mine.

I woke hours later. The sun had started to go down in the Boston sky. I wanted to reacquaint myself with the old neighborhood. Maybe someone would know what happened to the McManus brothers. I locked the door to my apartment and hopped down the stairs. I walked the familiar streets. They were not friendly like I remembered from my youth.

I opened the door to the bar my father used to frequent, McGinty's. Doc still stood behind the counter. The boys and I would sneak in and Doc never told our parents we'd sneak whiskey from behind the bar. I took my seat at the bar.

"What can I get ye miss?" Doc asked me. He didn't seem to recognize me.

"Murphy's still on tap?" I asked, remembering why I had started drinking that particular beverage.

"Aye, miss," Doc looked at me more intently, "K-k-katie?"

"Yes, Doc, it's me," I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Yer ma and da are good people," he said. "Fuck! Ass!"

"They are that," I looked around the bar for other familiar faces. I didn't find the ones I was searching for.

"They're working the night shift tonight," Doc stated filling my glass again. "They'll be in soon."

"Who?" I asked.

"The McManus b-b-boys," he answered, "That's who yer looking fer, right?"

"How did you know?" I smiled sipping my drink.

"Where you were they were not far behind," he responded. I put a cigarette between my lips and searched my purse for a lighter. I heard the Zippo snap and a hand with AEQUITAS written across the index finger lit my cigarette.

"Thank you," I said taking a long drag and turning to meet Murphy's eyes.

"Welcome back Katie," he said planting a quick kiss on my lips. "Connor look who it is?" Murphy spun me around in my chair and I was eye to eye with his brother.

"Hello Connor," I smiled. "How you been?"

"My ga' lass look at ya'," he said staring at me, "Ya changed yer hair."

"Yeah," I responded, "I'm wearing it straight now." Connor stepped closer to me and ran his fingers through my long red hair. My heart pounded in my chest. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the neck.

"It's nice," he said, "Wha' you drinking?"

"Murphy's," I smiled.

"Tha' a pussy beer," Connor laughed.

"I'd rather have ya drinking me," Murphy chimed in. I felt my cheeks flush.

"No need to be embarrassed, lass," Connor said. "How about a shot o' whiskey for the lady?"

Doc poured three shots and we took them happily. He filled the glasses again. This one hit me harder than I thought. I felt my cheeks flush again. I reached for Connor and pulled him close. His lips just a breath from mine.

"Ya didn't miss me now did ya, Katie?" he asked. I answered him by pressing my lips against his.

"Aye," Murphy said, "Looks like she did. Where's mine?" I released Connor and looked over to Murphy and smiled.

"What the hell, come here," I pulled Murphy close and kissed him on the lips. His hands traced down my neck and into the collar of my shirt.

"Stop it, Murph," Connor said pushing his brother away from me. "Ye can't be groping her already on her first night back." Murphy shoved his brother back.

"I do what the fuck I want," he said and kissed my neck. His hand ran slowly up my thigh. Connor responded my kissing the other side of my neck and running his hand up the other thigh. I sighed softly. I felt my body respond to their touch. My senses returned to me and I pushed them both away.

"Wha'?" Murphy asked his hand inching further up my thigh.

"We're just welcoming you home, Katie," Connor said his hand also on my thigh. They both kissed me on the cheek and moved their hands away. I sighed in disappointment. I stood on wobbly legs and pulled my coat on.

"I have a day job," I said. I stumbled towards the exit.

"Ye can't be walking home alone like that," Connor observed.

"I'll walk her home," Murphy pushed Connor away.

"No, I'll be the one walking her home," Connor pushed Murphy back.

"Boys," I slurred, "There's plenty of me to go around."

"Aye," Connor smiled and took my arm. Murphy quickly paid the tab and took my other. We walked arm in arm down the street towards my apartment. They guided me up the stairs.

"Where are ya keys, Katie?" Connor whispered in my ear when we reached my door. I leaned against his chest and fumbled in my purse. He took the keys from me and opened my door.

"Who ye want to come tuck you in?" Murphy asked.

"Both of you," I laughed and pulled them in after me. They looked at each other and then at me.

"Na tonight, lass," Connor whispered in my ear. I collapsed on my couch. My lids fluttered closed.


	2. Warm

**Chapter Two: Warm**

The morning sun blinded me when I opened my eyes. It reminded me that I had not had that much to drink in a long time. However, did I get home? My cheeks flushed when I remembered pressing my body against Connor's. I looked down at myself. I was still dressed in the clothes from the night before.

I grabbed my head in my hands and walked out of my bedroom. I didn't remember climbing into bed or taking off my shoes. I opened my eyes when I walked into the living room. I smiled when I saw Connor sleeping soundly on the couch.

I made my way quietly into the kitchen and fumbled in the cabinets. I found an old bottle of Tylenol and poured a glass of water from the sink. I took more than the recommended dose. I jumped when I heard a tap at the door.

"Morning, Katie," Murphy greeted me when I opened the door. I stared at him for a moment. "Ye gonna let me in?"

"Sorry," I opened the door wider. "How can you possibly be standing? You drank more than me."

"I'm Irish, lass," he said, "And you've been away for a while." He gave me an impish grin. I closed the door behind him. Connor was sitting up on the couch now rubbing his eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company," I started, "But why are you here so early."

"Neighborhoods not safe like it was," Murphy said, "Couldn't leave you here with the door unlocked."

"Aye," Connor agreed, "Couldn't leave Murphy here alone with you. He'd ravish you in your sleep." I felt my cheeks flush again. It was an interesting thought.

"She wanted to," Murphy stated and set his bags down on the table.

"I did?" I responded. The events of the night before were still a little cloudy.

"See can't have you taking advantage of our sweet Katie," Connor stated.

"I wasn't taken advantage of her," Murphy shoved Connor, "She grabbed my cock."

"She grabbed mine too, little brother," Connor pushed Murphy back.

"Shut it! Ma never told us who was older, Connor," Murphy shouted. It was a fight I'd heard them have all the time. Annabelle McManus would hold that piece of information over their heads to her grave. I stifled a laugh.

"Stop it both of you," I pushed them to their neutral corners. "What difference does it make who's older?" I fumbled a cigarette from its pack and flicked an empty lighter. It didn't take long for both of them to open their Zippos and offer me a light. I leaned in and took a drag. I looked at both of them.

"Sorry," they both looked at me with their blue eyes. I couldn't stay angry with them long. I stood up and walked back toward my bedroom.

"Where ya going, Katie?" Murphy asked.

"I've got to work this morning," I replied. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. "Last night is still a little hazy. When I fuck you I want to remember it." Their jaws dropped and I quickly closed the door behind me.

I let the water from the shower cascade down my body. I showered and dressed quickly. I smiled to myself wondering what the boys were talking about in the other room.

"Tá sí fós álainn," I heard Connor say from through the door. I flushed remembering their mother taught me a little Gaelic. Beautiful sounded so much better in another language.

"Cén fáth nach raibh againn a fuck riamh di roimhe seo?" Murphy asked. His cheeks flushed when I walked back in the room. I threw a book just missing the dodging head of Murphy.

"She's got us," Connor said, "Ma taught her too."

"For that I think you owe me breakfast," I took the cigarette out of Murphy's lips and put it in my own. I grabbed my keys and purse off the counter and headed for the door. The McManus brothers quickly followed.

I sat down in the booth. Murphy took the seat across from me and Connor slid into the seat beside me. He was so close our legs touched. He draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Interesting tattoos," I said noticing the VERITAS tattooed on Connor's left index finger.

"Do you still have yours?" Murphy asked pushing up the sleeve of my left arm.

"It's not like it was a rub on," I replied. He traced the curves of the Celtic knot tattoo on my inner arm. Connor and Murphy had matching Celtic cross tattoos on their forearms. "That one's new too." I ran my finger down the Virgin Mary tattoo on Connor's neck.

"A lot's changed since you left, Katie," Connor said.

"Not what's important," I squeezed Murphy's hand. "You boys haven't changed much."

"When can we see ya again, Katie?" Murphy asked me as they walked me out the diner.

"I should be done with work at 6," I answered.

"Where ya working?" Connor asked.

"At the bank," I glanced down at my watch, "I better be going or I won't be working there long."

I made my way to the First Bank of Boston. I mundanely cashed checks and handled deposits. I thought of my two boys most of the day.

"There are two hot Irish men waiting for you outside," Mary, the other teller, said. I smiled and locked my drawer.

"We missed you too, Katie," Connor pulled me to him and kissed my lips.

"Where's mine?" Murphy asked pulling me towards him.

"Slow down," I said, "Give me a chance to breathe."

"Sorry," Murphy responded. "Where ye want ta go?"

"Ruth's?" I said. "I haven't had a good piece of steak in ages."

"Aye," Connor said, "Was worried ya stopped eating meat."

"I love meat," I winked at them. We walked to Connor's Honda Civic. Murphy raced and opened the door for me. Connor quickly shoved him out of the way.

"Get in the back, Murph," he said.

"Damn it, Connor," Murphy reluctantly climbed in the back seat, latching the front seat.

"I could have sat back there," I said, "No reason Murphy has to be cramped."

Connor started the engine. "I like sitting next to you better." He tilted his mirror down and smiled. He had angled it so he could get a view of my cleavage. I softly hit him in the arm and readjusted the mirror.

"Had to try now didn't I, Katie?" he laughed and we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He ran around and opened the door for me. He closed it again before Murphy could climb out.

"What the fuck?" Murphy shouted. I opened the door for him.

We were escorted to a booth by the host. Connor and Murphy sat down facing each other and slid to the wall. I looked from one to the other and took my seat next to Murphy. He pulled me close to him.

"Don' be mad at me, Katie," Connor said. I smiled wide.

"I couldn't be mad at you," I responded. I felt Murphy's hand on my knee. I ordered my steak and salad. His hand crept up and settled on my inner thigh. I closed my eyes when he crept closer. He grazed his fingers across my core. The barrier of my pants was not enough. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Stop it, Murph," Connor yelled.

"Wha' she likes it. Don't ya, Katie?" Murphy responded. I opened my eyes. I took his hand in mine and laid it on the table. I could breathe again.

"Here's not the place for that," I responded. We laughed and enjoyed our meal. Murphy helped me on with my jacket and took my arm as we walked out of the restaurant. I laced my fingers into Connor's. I wasn't sure I what game they were playing with me but I wanted to play along.

"McGinty's?" Connor said climbing back in the driver's seat.

"Not for me," I replied, "I can't stay out drinking all night again."

"Ok," he responded, "Where ya wanna go?"

"Home," I said.

"We can do dat," Murphy chimed from the backseat.

"I didn't say you were coming with me," I smiled. The car pulled to a stop and I opened my door and climbed out.

"Don't tell ma I let you do that," Connor said.

"What?" I asked.

"A lady should never open her own door," he responded. Murphy climbed from the backseat and took my arm.

"I'll be walking her up," Murphy said. He shoved me a head leaving his brother standing there leaning against the car. I turned when I got to my door and looked Murphy in the eye. I laced my fingers through his dark hair and lifted myself up and kissed him.

"You know that question you asked this morning?" I softly asked.

"Wha'?" he responded.

"You asked why we didn't fuck before," I replied. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"I didn't want to choose," I replied.

He started down the stairs, then turned and looked back at me. "Katie?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"You don't have to choose." He continued down the stairs.

Both of them, that was a thought that kept me warm the rest of the night.


	3. Star Watching

_**Adult content in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Three: Star Watching**

I spent the next few days much the same. One night we would drink a lot and the boys would walk me home. The next we would have dinner. One night Connor would kiss me senseless, the next Murphy would. Neither of them crossed the line. They got as close as they could but never crossed.

The boys and I hadn't made plans so I sat on the roof of my building watching the stars. I thought about what Murphy had said. I didn't have to choose. I wasn't sure how I felt about that or if Connor was ok with it.

"Wha' you doing up here?" I heard Connor say after opening the door.

"Just thinking," I responded. "Where's Murphy?"

"McGinty's," he replied.

"Oh right it's Tuesday," I laughed, "Why aren't you there?"

"I wanted to see ya," he said. "Wha' you thinking about?"

"That's supposed to be a girl question," I responded.

"Aye," he replied, "Ya still didn't answer."

"I guess not," I responded. He sat down beside me. I was quiet for a moment. What did I want to ask him? He seemed to know.

"Murphy told me ya didn't want to choose," Connor inched closer.

"I don't want to come between you," I said. "It's kind of confusing."

"We love ya, Katie," Connor said, "If ya want me, him, or both of us. It's ok."

"You sure?" I asked. He answered me by kissing me softly on the lips. "A little better than the last time we were up here." He laughed and pulled me into a deeper kiss. He laid me back on the blanket I had spread.

My hand traveled up his shirt and touched his stomach. He smiled against my lips. I pulled his shirt up and over his head. He returned his lips to mine. Placing one of his hands on my neck and the other on my hip. I moaned softly when I felt his erection press against my leg.

"Ya sure you want to do this, Katie," he said when he pulled away briefly. I nodded and pulled his face back to mine. His hands felt fiery hot against my cool skin. He lifted my shirt and cupped my breast over my black lace bra. He slowly unbuttoned my pants. "Ya always wear knickers like these?"

"I'm just always prepared," I smiled. I grabbed at his belt and fumbled it open. I slid my hand down. He moaned against my neck when I gripped him tightly in my hand.

"Ya want dat?" he asked rising up. I unbuttoned his pants and continued to stroke him. He pulled away from me.

"What the fuck, Connor?" I asked sitting up. He laughed and lit a cigarette.

"Sorry, Katie," he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Is this a game?" I asked. My face turned red with anger.

"Don't be mad at me, lass," he said, "I want to make sure you came first."

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Ya girl your hands had me close," he laughed.

"Oh," I smiled then took the cigarette from his lips and put in my own. I leaned against his shoulder. "What do you want to do now?" I stood up and tossed the ember over the edge of the building. I felt him walking behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slid his hand under the lace of my panties.

"I told ya," he whispered in my ear, "I want to make you cum first." His hand dipped lower and parted my moist folds. I moaned softly as he kissed the tender skin of my neck. He pulled me tight against him and massaged my clit slowly. He dipped one of his fingers inside me. I squeezed tight around his fingers when he entered me with a second digit.

"That's it lass, cum for me," he whispered. I dug my fingers in the back of his hand as I came. He pulled his hand out of my pants and stepped back. He caught me as I stumbled.

I turned and looked up into his soft blue eyes. I laced my fingers into his sandy brown hair. He gripped my hips and lifted me up on my toes. I pressed my lips against his. He guided me back to the blanket. He laid me back down and ran kisses down my neck.

"Can I touch you now?" I asked.

"Aye, Katie," he whispered against my neck. I ran my hand down his stomach and into his boxers. I gripped him again with my hand. He pulled me up to his chest and unclasped my bra. He lowered the straps down and kissed my shoulders. I continued to stroke him. He cupped my breast in his hand and pinched the nipple softly before taking it into his mouth. I arched my back.

"Connor," I whispered. He brought his lips to mine. He inched my pants down. I quickly kicked them aside. He did the same.

"Ya sure you want ta?" he asked. I nodded and he sank deep inside me. I gasped and gripped my thighs around his hips. He withdrew and slid deep inside me again. I felt the fireworks start again. I moaned as he quickened his pace. I felt him release inside me.

"Tá grá agam duit," I whispered in his ear when he collapsed against me.

"You love me?" he asked raising up to look into my eyes.

"Is that ok?" I asked in return.

"Aye, Katie it's ok," he rolled onto his back and pulled me to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat still pounding in his chest. My lids closed and I was warm in Connor's arms.

I opened my eyes and I was being carried down the stairs wrapped in my blanket.

"Don't want ya to freeze out there," Connor said. He kicked open my front door and set me down on my feet. He handed me my clothes, kissed me softly on the cheek, and then turned to walk out the door.

"You can stay if you want," I said.

"On early morning shift at the plant," he responded.

"Oh, ok," I sank down on my couch sadly. He grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes to his.

"Rest now, lass," he kissed the top of my head. "Tomorrow's Saint Patty's you want to go with us to McGinty's?"

"Of course," I answered. I pulled my blanket tight around me and walked him to the door. I looked up into his blue eyes again. He kissed me quickly on the lips and headed for the stairs.

He stopped and looked back at me and smiled, "Murphy's gonna be mad as fuck."

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted to fuck you first," he laughed and hopped down the stairs.


	4. Saint Patty's Day

_**More adult content in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: Saint Patty's Day**

"Fuck!" I shouted knocking over a lamp answering the phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the receiver.

"Morning Katie," Murphy said far too cheerfully for this time of morning.

"Morning. Do you know what fucking time it is?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to wake ya. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to mass with us this morning?"

"Mass?" I was confused, "Oh, I'm not _that_ Catholic." I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I tripped over my boots. "Fuck!"

"Go back to sleep, Katie," Murphy chuckled.

"Ok," I started to put the receiver back down.

"Katie?" he said.

"Yes, Murphy," I responded.

"Can you meet me by the docks after work?" he asked.

"_Why you calling her so early in the morning?" _I heard Connor yell in the background.

"I just wanted to talk to Katie," Murphy yelled back at Connor.

"_Let her sleep, she's tired," _I heard Connor smack Murphy in the head.

"Stop it Connor, it's your fault she's tired," Murphy yelled back. I heard them push and shove each other.

"Hello?" I said in the phone.

"Sorry," Murphy said into the receiver, "So will you?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the docks. Is 6 ok?" I replied.

"Perfect," he responded. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Murphy," I set the receiver back on the cradle. I looked at the clock. It was time for me to get up and get ready anyway.

I climbed in the shower and let the water pour over me. I closed my eyes remembering Connor's hands gripping my hips. My lips still swollen from his kisses. The cold water brought me back into reality. I climbed out of the shower. Brushed my teeth and dressed.

"You got Saint Patrick's day plans with those two hot Irish boys?" Mary asked me as I was looking at the clock.

"Murphy wants me to meet him at the docks at 6. Then we'll go to a pub," I answered.

"If I were you're age I would be all over them," she smiled, "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I really am," I responded. The bank finally closed and I made my way to the docks.

Murphy was standing there in his sunglasses looking out at the ocean. I walked up behind him quietly intending to startle him.

"Hello, Katie," he said before I could.

"Damn it," I responded. "Do you have hawk ears or something?"

"Na I jus' know how ya sound," he smiled. He took my hand and guided me in front of him to watch the ocean. I tucked my head under his chin and leaned against his chest.

"You got me here," I said, "What do you want to do?"

"I jus' want to hold you," he leaned down and whispered, "for now."

"What did you do to your hand?" I asked. I looked at his bruised knuckles. He clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I just had to punch a bitch in the face," he replied.

"You hit a girl?" I asked.

"Aye," he responded, "She was as big as Connor and me together."

"Still no reason to punch her," I replied.

"It was after she kicked the shit out a Connor," he smiled. I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles. "He may not be able to bed ya for a while now."

"Ya gonna kiss me where I'm hurt?" Connor asked from behind us.

"Of course," I answered stepping out of Murphy's embrace. "Where are you hurt?"

Connor and Murphy looked at each other, sharing a private joke. "I'll have to show ya later," Connor laughed. My face flushed.

Connor pulled me close and whispered, "After what you did to me last night you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"Stop it," I pushed him away. "Where are you boys taking me tonight?"

"McGinty's of course," Murphy answered draping his arm across my shoulder.

"Oh, you're going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" I teased.

"Tha's the plan," Murphy replied. I winked at him. We walked together into the bar.

"You want Murphy?" Doc asked when I took my seat at the bar.

"Yeah," I answered, looked at Murphy and grinned. His cheeks flushed this time. I pulled a cigarette out of its pack and fumbled in my purse looking for my lighter.

"Do ya even own a lighter?" Connor asked flicking his Zippo open.

"That's why I have you around," I smiled. The boys took their seats on either side of me.

"Shots, Doc," Connor said. Doc obliged and poured three shots of whisky in front of us. We downed them quickly.

"Rocco!" the bar screamed when Rocco walked in the door. He was an Italian man who worked for the mob as a numbers runner. He had done it for as long as I could remember.

"Hey Fuck Ass!" Rocco said to Doc, "Get me a beer!" I turned in my stool to face him.

"Hello Rocco," I stood up.

"Katie, long time no see," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand crept down.

"If you don't get your hand off my ass," I said, "I'll break it."

"I had to try," he laughed. "What do you see in these two Micks?"

"Don't know they're kinda cute," I responded and sat back on my stool.

"You need a refill," Roc said and ordered more shots.

"You still dating that bitch, Donna?" I asked.

"If you can call it that," he responded, "I ain't seen the bitch in days."

"K-k-Katie," Doc stuttered, "Boys I've got some very bad news." We got quiet. "I'm gonna have to close down t-t-the bar. The Russians are buying buildings all over the town, including this one. Fuck! Ass! They're not letting me renew my lease."

"Maybe I can talk to my boss," Rocco stammered, "Maybe he can do something."

"What the fuck is your boss gonna do?" Conner stated.

"Listen, fellas," Doc said, "I don't want anyone to know. So keep your trap shut. You know what they say: People in glass houses sink s-s-ships." We all busted out laughing.

"Doc, I'm gonna have to get you a proverb book or something. Cause this mix-and-match shit's gotta go," Rocco laughed.

"What?" Doc said confused.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Connor laughed.

"And don't cross the road, if you can't get out of the kitchen," Murphy added.

We laughed for a while until the Russians came in. Six of them. We turned in our seats to face them.

"What's this?" Connor asked. The two biggest stepped up to him.

"I am Ivan Checkov and you will be closing now," he ordered.

"Checkov?" Murphy said and pointed to Rocco, "This here's Scotty if we get us a Spock we'll have us an away team." I laughed.

"No mood to discuss, you stay," Checkov pointed to Doc, "The rest of you go!"

"Why don't you make like a tree," Doc shouted, "And get the fuck out."

"You know he's got until the end of the week," Connor said, "You don't have to be hard-asses, do ya?"

"It's St Patty's day," Murphy smiled, "Everyone's Irish tonight. Why don't you pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

"This is no game," Checkov shouted, "If you won't go. We make you go." I looked nervously at Connor.

"If ya want a fight ya can see your out numbered here," Connor stated, "We're trying to be civil so I suggest yo take our offer."

"I make the offers," Checkov responded.

"Hey Boris," Rocco laughed, "What would you do if I told you your pinko Commie mother sucks so much dick her face looks like an egg." The Russian draws he fist back and punches Rocco in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"You shouldn't have said anything about his cock sucking mother," I reached down and gave Rocco my hand. I did not see the hand of the Russian until it was across my face. I stumbled. Connor and Murphy shouted something in Russian then punched the biggest Russian in the stomach.

"Get behind the bar, Katie," Connor shouted at me.

"I'll be fine," I yelled back.

"Please, Katie," he said again. I started to head that direction, but another Russian stood in my way. I stomped on his toe and hit him in the nose with the heal of my hand. I felt the bone break. I turned and saw the one called Checkov slam Murphy into the mirror on the wall.

"Stay out of his way," Connor yelled at one of the other guys in the bar, "He can take care of himself." Murphy broke two bottles over the head of  
Checkov. He fell to the floor. I laughed out loud when Connor and Murphy pulled the Russian with the broken nose onto the bar and tied him down.

"Vodka?" I asked Connor handing him the bottle. He poured half the contents on the backside of the Russian and dropped a match. Lighting his ass on fire. Doc let it burn briefly before putting it out with soda. The others tossed the Russians out on the ground outside.

"Are ye ok, Katie?" Murphy asked running his thumb down my reddening cheek.

"I'm fine," I looked up into his eyes.

"Here," Connor handed me a towel wrapped around some ice. I winced a little when I placed it on my face.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" Rocco asked me.

"When you hang out with the McManus brothers you have to know how to fight," I responded. I took the ice off my face and looked back into Murphy's eyes. I had never noticed how deep of a blue they were before.

"Ya sure you're ok, Katie?" Murphy asked. I kept looking in his eyes and nodded.

"Did ya' hit your head?" Connor asked.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so."

"Murph, you better get the lass home," Connor said, "Don't let her go to sleep."

"Aye," Murphy responded, taking my hand and guiding me out the door.

"How close is your loft?" I asked when we started walking.

"O'er there," he answered. "Why?"

"It's closer," I said. "And you gotta keep me awake."

"How do ya suppose I should keep ye awake?" he smiled. I looked up at him again and grabbed him by the waist pulling him closer to me. It seemed like hours passed before he lowered his lips to mine. I parted my lips to give him access. His tongue ran softly across mine. His hand ran down my neck and into the collar of my shirt. He backed me into the wall.

"Murphy," I whispered.

"Aye," he responded.

"I don't want to do this here," I smiled. He took me by the hand and pulled me into his building. He quickly raised the elevator door and pushed the button to the fifth floor, then lowered the door again. He pushed me against the elevator wall and pressed his lips hungrily against mine.

He jumped when my hands traveled up the bottom of his shirt and touched the bare skin of his stomach.

"Murphy," I whispered again. "The elevator stopped."

"Oh," he lifted the door, pulled me back into his arms, and kissed me again. He released me, pulling the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his loft. It was one large room. A ratty old couch sat on one side with an old TV set sitting in front of it. A smile table with four chairs was in the center of the room. Two mattresses lay on the floor. Just past them was an open toilet and showers.

Murphy helped me off with my jacket and tossed it on the couch along with his. He pulled off his rosary and hung it on a nail by the door.

"Sorry we don't usually have girls here," he said. "You wanna watch a movie?" I shook my head. "What do you want to do, Katie?"

"You," I answered. He smiled and guided me to his bed. He pulled me down with him and pressed his lips against mine. We rose to our knees and I lifted his shirt over his head. He pulled my shirt open causing the buttons to pop off in different directions.

"Sorry," he said, "Tha' always looks better on TV."

"I don't like this shirt much anyway," I responded. He slowly traced his fingers across the lace of my bra. I reached behind and unhooked it, letting it fall down my arms. He cupped my neck in his hand and kissed me again. His hands lowered and caressed my breast, then inched down between the fabric of my panties. He found my throbbing clit easily and rubbed it slowly. He caught my moan in his lips. He massaged me and then stopped. I looked at him confused.

"Just wait," he said pushing me back on the bed and pulling my pants off. He kissed my lips again and entered me with his finger. I gasped as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. His lips left mine and traveled lower. He kissed the tops of my breasts and flicked the tip of his tongue over my nipple. I laughed a little when he kissed my stomach. He spread my legs apart and kissed my inner thigh then kissed the other. He replaced his thumb with his tongue. His warm breath lit a fire to my core and I felt my legs start to shake with the crashing of my orgasm.

I pulled him back up to me and kissed him again. I tugged at his belt and the buttons of his pants unsuccessfully. He smiled against my lips and removed his pants. He pierced me slowly. I grabbed his hips and pulled him in deeper. He moaned into my ear as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. I cried out as I rode out my second orgasm. He followed. He rolled over breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" I asked smiling. I was still shaking.

"Ga, Katie, you don't know how long I've wanted to do tha'." he replied.

"Me too," I responded. I looked over at him and saw his eyes close. Moments later, I heard him softly snoring beside me. I smiled, kissed his forehead, and pulled the covers over him. I reached for my shirt. I couldn't put that back on. It was torn. I found Murphy's t-shirt and slid into it. It fell to my hips.

I sat down at the table and lit a cigarette with an abandoned lighter. I was startled when I heard the door open. Connor.

"Looks like you wore him out," he chuckled and plopped down on the couch. I put out my cigarette and walked over, standing in front of him. He looked up at me.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Na, I told ya if you want us both ya can have us," he said.

"So where are you hurt?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?" he responded.

"You wanted me to kiss you where you were hurt," I replied. I kissed the small cut on his forehead. "Where else?" He pointed to his bruised cheek. I kissed him there. "Where else?" He smiled and put his hand in his lap. "Ok." I got down on my knees in front of him and scooted his hips to the edge of the couch. Then I opened his jeans and pulled him out.

"I was messing wit ya," he said as I kissed the head.

"I said I would," I looked up and winked at him. I ran circles with my tongue around the head then put it in my mouth. I heard him moan as I took him farther into my mouth. I stroked him with my hands as I went up and down.

"Katie," he whispered, "Stop." I looked at him confused. "I want to be inside ya." I nodded and straddled him. I closed my eyes and guided him inside me. I bounced my hips and started to shake. "Open your eyes, Katie, I want to see your eyes when you cum." I opened my eyes and focused on his. I quivered inside and he released. I kissed him deeply on the lips and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ya can't go to sleep yet, Katie," he said nudging me.

"I didn't hit my head you know," I responded.

"I know," he smiled. "Come on ya can lay with me." I stood up and he took my hand and guided me to his bed. He held me there until I fell asleep.


	5. Breakfast

**Chapter Five: Breakfast**

I opened my eyes and the morning sun blinded me. I smiled when I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I turned and looked into Murphy's eyes.

"Good morning, Katie," he said. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good morning," I replied. I closed my eyes again. I didn't open them until I heard the shower running. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to gain focus. I grabbed a pair of the boys' boxers and pulled them over my hips. I was still wearing Murphy's t-shirt. I quietly gathered my things, thinking I would be doing the walk of shame back to my apartment.

"Ya not leaving already?" Connor asked. I turned and he was standing in a bathrobe boxers and boots. Murphy was dressed the same.

"I wasn't sure," I stammered.

"We don't wan ya' to go," Murphy said pulling me back to the bed. I sat down beside him and Connor sat on his bed across from me.

"What ya want for breakfast?" Connor asked.

"A shower and clean clothes," I said.

"Na you look better in Murph's shirt than he ever did," Connor replied. "Come 'ere let me see your face." Connor pulled me to him and examined the bruise on my face. He pressed it a little.

"Ouch," I responded.

"Sorry," he said and kissed my cheek. "If those bastards had done worse…" Connor was interrupted by the two Russians kicking in the door.

"Freeze, you fucking Irish faggots," Checkov ordered at gunpoint, "Get the fuck up!" Checkov had a bandage around his head. His friend had his nose taped up and a bandage across his butt. The second Russian yanked me up by my arm.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Murphy yelled. The Russian pointed his gun at Murphy's head. Checkov yanked Connor up by the arms and cuffed his wrist and slammed him down on the toilet.

"Cuff yourself!" Checkov yelled at Connor pointing his gun. "You know why I come here. I come here to kill you. But I no think I kill you. I kill your brother. Shoot him in the head. Then I fuck your girlfriend in front of you."

"Fuck you!" Connor yelled.

The Russian yanked me by the arm and Checkov kicked Murphy out the door.

"Connor!" Murphy yelled. I looked back trying to hide the fear that was written across my face. "It was just a bar fight," Murphy continued, "You guys are fucking pussies." They shoved us into the elevator and out the alley door.

"You broke my nose you fucking bitch," the Russian said and hit me in the head with the but of his gun. I saw blood.

"I hope your conscience is clear, Irishman," Checkov stated pushing Murphy to his knees holding the gun to his head.

"Wait," I shouted. "I'll do you first."

"Katie, no," Murphy said. Checkov lowered his zipper. I looked up and could not believe what I was seeing. Connor had ripped the toilet out of the floor and was standing on the balcony. He dropped it. I covered my head and dove for Murphy. The toilet broke over the head of Checkov. Connor leaped from the balcony and onto the ground.

I stood and ran to Connor who lay unconscious on the ground. I felt his chest for a heartbeat. I nodded at Murphy when I heard it. The Russian started to charge us. Murphy picked up the lid to the toilet and broke it over the Russian's head.

"Are you ok?" he looked at me. I nodded. Blood was oozing out of the gash on my head but otherwise I was ok.

"What are you doing?" I watched Murphy pick through the pockets of the two dead Russians. I handed him a bag and he dropped the guns and all the contents of their pockets. He hoisted Connor over his shoulder. I looked back at the Russians lying on the ground.

"Come on, Katie," Murphy yelled.

I followed him for several blocks until we entered Saint Anne's Hospital. The boys had made many trips to Saint Anne's. No questions were asked. One doctor cut the cuffs off Connor who finally came too.

"Looks like you'll need stitches in that miss," the doctor said to me. "Follow me." Murphy started to follow.

"Stay with Connor," I said, "I'll be ok." The doctor washed the blood from my head and stitched it up. Eight stitches.

"That will heal up in a few days," the doctor told me.

"Thank you," I stood and walked back to the waiting room. I smiled seeing Connor playing the slap game with a little kid. Murphy smacked the kid's hand.

"That was so quick you didn't feel it go, could ya?" Connor said to the kid, "Look at the ceiling."

"That's cheating you know," I smiled.

"How's your head?" Murphy asked me.

"I'll look like Frankenstein for a few days but I'll be ok," I responded.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Connor said.

"It's not your fault," I responded.

"It's Doc," Murphy stated pointing at the door, "Thanks for coming."

"What the fuck happened?" Doc inquired, "A-a-are you b-b-boys alright?"

"We're alive," Connor answered.

"An FBI agent came by the bar and left me his c-car. Oh fuck he left me this," Doc said, "Fuck! Ass!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked Connor.

"We ought to turn ourselves in," Connor answered, "Tell him it was self defense."

"T-t-that's what he said," Doc replied.

"How the fuck does he know?" Murphy asked, "We haven't spoken to anyone."

"D-d-don't know, didn't say," Doc answered.

"Alright Doc," Murphy said, "We need you to do us a favor."

"A-a-anything," Doc responded.

"Hold onto this," Connor handed Doc the bag of the Russians' things. "We're gonna come back for it when we get out. And take Katie home."

"No I'm going with you," I stated. "If nothing else I'm a witness."

"We don't want you involved in this," Connor said.

"The fucker hit me in the head," I responded, "I'm already fucking involved."

"Go with Doc," Murphy pleaded, "Katie, please."

"Find Rocco and go back to our place," Connor added, "Bring us our rosaries. If the FBI agent needs to talk to ya' he can do it then."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya'," Connor replied, "Get cleaned up and we'll take you to dinner."

"Ok," I followed Doc out the door.

"Fuck! Ass!" Doc yelled.

"None of that cursing was directed at you," Connor said to the kid. He and Murphy headed to the police station. I got into Doc's car and he drove me home.

"B-b-be careful, K-k-Katie," he said as I got out of the car. I walked slowly up the stairs. I found my key in its hiding spot and let myself in.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Murphy's t-shirt and Connor's boxer and socks. My nosy neighbors will have a field day. I slowly removed the clothes. There were bruises forming on my arm where the Russian had grabbed me. I climbed in the shower and washed the best I could with out getting water on my stitches.

"Rocco?" I said into the phone after I got dressed, "I need you to take me to Connor and Murphy's house."

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone," I replied, "Just come fucking pick me up."

"Ok, you don't have to be a bitch about it," he responded and hung up the phone. Moments later, I heard a tap at my door.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" he asked when I opened the door.

"Nice to see you too," I responded. "Come in."

"The fuck," Rocco exclaimed after I re-laid the story. "Would you really have sucked that Commie bastard's dick?"

"I think you missed the moral of the story, Rocco," I replied. "I need to get to them. Let's go."

"Alright alright," he said and I climbed into his Lincoln.

"Here's a change of clothes and their beads," I stated while I was gathering things for the boys, "What else would they need?" Rocco looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know what you need in jail. I've never fucking been."

"Toothbrush," he replied. "Come on let's go." I climbed back into his Lincoln. We waited outside as the Commissioner spoke to the press.

"The McManus brothers will be released at the time and place of their choosing." he said.

I pushed my sunglasses up on my nose and followed Rocco inside. He high fived some of the inmates. I laughed.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"We want to avoid the press," Murphy answered.

I looked at Connor, "You promised me dinner."

"How 'bout you come get us in the morning? And we'll have breakfast instead," he replied.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Ya'," Murphy answered. They kissed me on the cheek and pushed me out the door.


	6. Date Night

_**I hope you're enjoying the story. Funny stuff happens here. More Adult Material. **_

**Chapter Six: Date Night**

I made my way to the police station early. I wanted Connor and Murphy out as soon as possible.

"Sorry, miss," Detective Greenly said, "I can't release any information about the McManus Brothers to you."

"Look asshole, I'm not asking for information. I already know what happened. I'm here to pick them up," I responded.

"Detective Greenly can be a little abrasive," Detective Duffy said, "He's mother dropped him on his head or something. The boys will be out soon."

"Thank you," I replied.

"You wanna cup of coffee, while you wait?" Duffy asked.

"That would be great, thank you," I answered and sat down in a chair by Duffy.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" Greenly asked.

"Both of them actually," I responded. Greenly's jaw dropped. I smiled.

"Would you consider go out with a cop?" Greenly asked.

"Maybe if he drug a potato on a string through South Boston," I responded. The cops and I laughed. I saw my boys exit the holding cell area.

"Katie!" Murphy yelled and hugged me tightly.

"You gotta pen?" Connor asked. I nodded and dug one out of my purse. He took it and walked to the pay phones. Murphy shook his head at me so I wouldn't ask any questions.

"Did you see this?" I asked showing him the morning paper. "Saints of South Boston." I read. Murphy laughed and blessed me with coffee. I flung some back at him.

"Ya ready?" Connor asked when he came back. I saw him stick a slip of paper in his pocket. I tucked my hand in his arm and we started towards the door.

"Detective Greenly," I started, "Have a nice day." I winked at him and walked off with my boys.

We walked down a few blocks and entered a diner. It was late in the morning so it wasn't as crowded. I slid into the booth next to Connor and fished in his pocket.

"Katie, this isn't the place for that," he laughed. I pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket. "Give that back to me."

"Not until you tell me what's at the Copley Plaza Hotel," I demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Connor said.

"I would if you tell me what's going on," I responded. "And why did you write it in Russian?"

"We don't want you involved, Katie," Murphy answered.

"I'm already involved," I responded. "Just tell me, please."

"God spoke to us in a dream," Connor said.

"Ok," I replied.

"He told us 'Destroy all which is evil," Connor explained.

"So that all that is good may flourish," Murphy finished. "We're taking them out."

"I'm in," I said.

Connor looked at Murphy and they had a silent conversation.

"I know you have this twin telepathy thing going on but you're not talking me out of it. If you're going to do this," I stated, "I'm helping you."

"Non ha intenzione di mollare," Connor said in Italian.

"Dobbiamo lasciare andare?" Murphy responded in Italian.

"It's not polite to talk about someone in another language," I stated. "And no, I'm not giving up." They both looked at me in awe.

"When did ya learn Italian?" Connor asked.

"I had to learn something while I was in college," I responded.

"Ya' sure ya want ta do this?" Murphy asked.

"Yes," I stated. "I've got the bag you gave Doc at my apartment. You'll need it to trade for supplies."

"Ok, Katie," Connor said, "But ya gotta do what we say." I nodded.

"It's in the top of my bedroom closet," I told Murphy when we entered my apartment, "I didn't want to leave a bag of guns lying around for everyone to see." I flipped on my computer and started searching.

"Wha' ya lookin' for?" Connor asked over my shoulder.

"A layout of the Copley Plaza hotel," I answered, "What room are they in?"

"701," he answered and brushed my hair away from my neck. He started to rub my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Stop trying to distract me," I said. He chuckled and sat down on my couch.

"Got it," Murphy said entering the room again with the shopping bag in his hand.

"Ya still know the guy?" Connor asked Murphy.

"Aye," Murphy responded.

"Let me print this off and we can go," I said. "Am I dressed ok to meet a gun dealer?"

"Aye, Ya look perfect," Connor answered. We climbed in his car and rode to the destination.

The gun dealer was another Irishman. He was small. Not at all, what I would picture. Connor and Murphy handed over the contents of the shopping bag. Gave him the Russians' guns, jewelry, and wads of cash.

"Knock yourselves out," the dealer said handing them two large duffle bags. "You shoot sweetheart?"

"I can," I answered. He handed me a Berretta.

"It's lightweight but packs a punch," he said.

"Thank you," I responded. I verified the safety was on and tucked it in my belt. I then walked into the gunroom where Connor and Murphy where ogling all the weapons. "You finding what you like?"

"Too many choices," Murphy replied.

"You know what we need," Conner stated, "Some rope."

"What are you, insane?" Murphy responded.

"No, it ain't," Conner returned. "Charlie Bronson's always got rope."

"What?" I asked.

"He's got a lot of rope strapped around him in the movies," Conner answered. "They always end up using it." Murphy and Connor were movie buffs. They always watched James Bond and Charles Bronson movies.

"You've lost it," Murphy responded.

"I'm serious," Conner stated.

"That's stupid," Murphy said, "Name one thing you'll need a rope for."

"You don't fucking know what you're gonna need it for," Conner replied, "They just always need it."

"This isn't a movie, "Murphy said. I listened to their bantering and walked to where Murphy had put his bag. I looked at the things in his bag. I pulled out a long hunting knife.

"If you can be Rambo, then he can be 007," I said.

"All right get your stupid fucking rope," Murphy conceded.

"I'll get my stupid rope," Connor pulled a climbing rope off a hook on the wall and put it in his bag. We gathered our things and headed toward the hotel.

"Katie, don't go in there," Murphy said.

"Ya just keep an eye out," Connor added.

"Ok I'll keep watch," I agreed. I pushed the button on the elevator to stop it. "There should be a vent shaft just above this floor. Should be about 100 or so feet and you'll be above room 701."

"Ya nervous?" Connor asked Murphy.

"A bit," Murphy replied. They armed themselves with two Berettas equipped with silencers. They put on black gloves and black ski masks.

"You and your fucking rope," Murphy said putting the rope over his shoulder.

"Wait," I said as they started to climb up through the elevator roof.

"What, Katie? We gotta do this now," Connor said. I lifted his mask and kissed him on the lips. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. He broke away before I was ready.

"Be careful, ok?" I said softly. Connor nodded and pulled his mask back down. Murphy hoisted him through the elevator ceiling tile.

"What about me?" Murphy asked.

"I wouldn't forget you," I said and lifted his mask and kissed him. Murphy clinched my hips and traced his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he sought out my tongue with his.

Connor yelled to Murphy, "Let's go." I smiled when Murphy released me. I handed them their flashlights through the ceiling and they were off. I exited the elevator and waited outside of suite 701.

I stood there listening for what seemed like an eternity. I heard the elevator ding again so I ducked around the corner. It was just a bellhop bringing food. He stopped in front of 701 and my heart dropped. I peaked around the corner. It was not a bellhop it was Rocco. I crept my way around the corner and saw a masked Conner grab Rocco by the hair and pull him into the room. I chuckled to myself and followed through the door that remained open.

"What the fuck?" I heard Connor yell, "It's a fucking six shooter."

"Nine bodies genius," Murphy shouted, "What were you gonna do laugh the other three to death, funny man?"

"There was only supposed to be two," Rocco looked around the room at the dead bodies. "You guys did a good job."

"We gotta do him right here!" Connor shouted.

"Don't kill me!" Rocco pleaded, "Don't kill me, please."

"Boys," I said from behind them, "You're gonna make him piss his pants." Connor and Murphy lifted their masks and laughed at Rocco.

"What an idiot," Connor laughed.

Rocco looked all around the room and shouted, "Fucking, what the fuck, who the fuck, Fuck this fuckin', how did you two fucks, fuck!"

"Never knew there were that many ways to use that word," I laughed. "Let's get out of here."

"Katie, ya weren't supposed to go in there," Connor scolded me, once we were safely away from the hotel.

"I'll buy dinner. Will that make it up to you?" I said.

"Ok," Murphy responded, "We'll buy the beer." I felt like I was getting the better end of the deal. I wanted to dress for the occasion so I ditched my normal jeans and sweater for heals and a skirt.

An hour later, I tapped on Rocco's door with two large pizzas in hand. The boys greeted me by handing me a shot of liquor and a can of Guinness. Murphy took the pizzas out of my hand and Connor pulled me into his lap.

"So is it any one _you_ think is evil?" Rocco asked.

"Aye," Connor responded. I grabbed a cigarette and Connor flicked his Zippo to light it for me.

"Isn't that a little psycho?" Rocco asked.

"What's psycho is that decent men they go home and turn on the news and see rapist and murders, child molesters getting out of prison," Connor answered.

"Mafioso's caught with twenty kilos getting out on bail same fucking day," Murphy added.

"Everyone thinks the same thing," I started.

"Someone should kill the mother fuckers," Connor finished.

"Kill them all," Murphy added. "You've even thought about it."

"This is heavy shit. Lone Ranger heavy," Rocco said standing and pacing the room, "There's so much shit that pisses me off. You are not just talking about mob guys. You want pimps and drug dealers and all that shit too?"

"Right," Connor answered.

I felt the effects of the alcohol hit me suddenly. Still sitting in Connor's lap I pulled Murphy to me and fiercely kissed his lips. "Tell me," I stammered, "How did you shoot all those mother fuckers?"

"The roof caved in and we were like this," Murphy leaned back on to holding his head and pointing his gun upside down, "Hanging by Connor's stupid fucking rope. They didn't even jump over the couch like they do on TV."

"Easy, huh?" I nuzzled my head into Connor's neck.

"Ya it was," Connor answered and slid his hand along my inner thigh. I kissed him softly below his ear. I smile hearing him moan softly. "Wha' are ya doing, Katie?"

"Blas tú go maith," I whispered kissing his neck again. He kissed my lips and I opened my mouth. He traced his tongue along my lower lip. He tasted of bourbon. I sighed.

"You taste good too," Connor said releasing my mouth. Murphy laughed. I stood up.

"Where ya' going, Katie?" Murphy asked.

"Little girls room, damn try to be discreet around here," I responded. Rocco pointed the way to the bathroom. I walked carefully into the bathroom. I finished and washed my hands. I heard a tap at the door.

"I'll be right out," I said.

"Katie?" Murphy said from the other side of the door.

"What do you need, Murphy?" I opened the door. He didn't answer he lifted me up on the sink, kicked the door closed, and pressed his lips against mine. He hoisted my skirt up above my hips and rubbed me through my satin panties. I laced my fingers through his hair and moaned against his lips. He yanked my panties down. I heard his zipper lower. I gasped when he thrust deep inside me. He thrust harder and faster until he threw his head back and came inside me.

I sat there breathing deeply for a minute. "Ya ok?" he asked me. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Hurry up in there I gotta piss!" Rocco yelled from outside the door. I pulled up my panties and Murphy zipped his pants. I picked up my shoes and exited the bathroom. I walked back to the table inching my skirt back down. I flushed when I caught Connor looking at me.

"No need to be embarrassed, Katie," he smiled, "I'll get my turn in a bit." My face turned a brighter shade of red. Connor pulled me back in his lap and kissed my lips hungrily. He released me when Rocco came back in the room.

"You guys ruined me," Rocco said sitting back in his chair. His cat jumped on the table. I reached out and pet its head.

"You can take credit for it," Murphy replied.

"You serious?" Rocco questioned.

"Yeah, fuck it," Connor said.

"It's not like you can say it was them," I added.

"Fuck it. I'm doing it," Rocco shouted, "They can suck my dick and I'll dip my nuts in marinara sauce just so they can get a taste of home." He slammed his fists down on the table. Murphy's gun went off splattering Donna's cat against the wall. We were across the room in a heartbeat.

"I can't believe that shit fucking happened!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Is it dead?" Rocco asked.

"Oh my God," I turned and buried my face in Connor's chest.

"Ya ok, Katie," Connor whispered guiding me into Rocco's bedroom. He sat me on the bed and looked at me. I was still shaking.

"I think so," I said softly. He raised my face and our eyes met.

"That scared the shit out of me," he said.

"I didn't know you liked Donna's cat that much," I replied.

"Not the damn cat," he stated, "It could have been ya."

"I'm fine," I responded. He pushed my bangs away and looked at the bandage on my head.

"I don't know if ya should be with us when we do our work," he said seriously, "Ya could get hurt."

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"Ya already got hurt," he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm tough a little bump on the head isn't going to stop me," I said. "I know where the door is so if I didn't want to be here I'd go. Do you want me to?"

"Na I just want ya to be safe," he answered.

"You know what I want now?" I asked.

"What?" he replied. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He cupped my neck, held me against his lips, and leaned me back against the bed. His lips traveled down my neck and he unbuttoned my shirt and cupped my breast in his hand. He kissed the top of my breasts then my stomach. He yanked my skirt down and tossed it with my panties onto the floor. He sank one finger inside me and rubbed his thumb across my clit. I closed my eyes as he worked me to orgasm. I grasped the blanket as I was driven over the edge.

I watched him stand and undressed. He climbed on top of me and kissed me again. I felt him harden against my leg. I parted my legs and he sank slowly inside me. I savored every inch of him. I met his thrusts with my own. I clung to him for life as he released. He kissed me again and rolled onto his back.

"Did you enjoy your turn?" I smiled.

"Aye, I did," he replied. I laid my head against his chest and fell asleep.


	7. New Recruit

_**Please leave your comments and reviews. Adult Content in this Chapter Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven: New Recruit**

I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. The bed shifted but I didn't want to open my eyes. The bed sank a little when he climbed back in bed with me. I snuggled against the warm body.

"Morning, Murphy," I said eyes still closed.

"How did ya know it was me?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes.

"It's not hard to tell you apart. The way you move. The way you sound. The way you smell," I responded.

"The way we smell?" he asked.

"You smell like leather and tobacco, Connor smells like Burban and wood," I replied. "Very distinctive. Where is Connor by the way?"

"He's in the shower," Murphy responded, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I replied. "You sound serious."

"I just wanted to know," he said, "Do you love him more than me?"

"It's not a competition," I responded, "I love you both." I kissed him on the lips. I rolled onto my back pulling him on top of me. I opened my mouth and he explored it with his tongue. I clung to his shoulders. He ran his hand up my bare thigh and gripped my hip tightly. I moaned softly against his mouth. He broke away when the door opened.

"What tha fuck!" Murphy yelled at Connor, "Can you knock or something?"

"Shut it!" Connor yelled back, "I just came in to get my clothes." I watched Connor walk across the floor. His towel hung low on his hips. I watched the water droplets roll down his chest. He gripped his towel, bent down, and picked his jeans off the floor.

"Katie," I heard Murphy say.

I shook my head, "Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a shower," he said. I nodded. Murphy went into the bathroom. I reached for a discarded robe that was lying on the floor and pulled it on.

"Ya don't have to cover up for me, Katie," he said. I watched him pull his jeans up over his hips.

"I can't exactly run around Rocco's house naked," I replied, "Do you think Donna would mind if I borrowed some clothes?"

"Don't think she'd notice," he responded, "But you're bigger than she is." I give him a look that could kill. "Na, I mean your…" he pointed at my chest, "are bigger than hers." I laughed and fumbled through drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"This will work," I said. I stood there lost in thought for a moment. Connor pulled my hair back and kissed my neck.

"Wha' ya thinking about?" he asked.

"Rocco," I said. He stood up straight and looked at me strangely.

"Not at all wha' I'd thought you'd say," he responded. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry," I said, "You said Rocco had a six shooter?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"It's been worrying me," I said, "What if they knew there would be more than two guys when they sent him."

"Ya thinking they wanted him to get killed?" Connor replied.

"If the shooter gets killed. The cops won't ask too many questions and everything gets swept under the rug," I said.

"Aye, you're right," he replied. "I'll talk to him." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him on the mouth. I slid my hands under the hem of his shirt and felt his skin against my hands.

"You're distractin' me," he said when he pulled away.

"I know," I replied. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be back," he said, "Then we can have sex all afternoon if you want."

"Ok," I responded. Connor walked out the bedroom door. I walked into the bathroom.

Murphy was still in the shower and didn't hear me open the door. I dropped my robe, opened the shower curtain, and climbed in. I touched his shoulder and he turned towards me. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He pulled me into the cascading water. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he kissed my lips. He gripped my hips tightly, pressing my body fully against his. I smiled against his mouth when I felt him harden against my stomach. He broke away and looked down at me.

"What?" I started to pull his lips to mine.

"Do ya want to do this?" he asked, "I've felt like an ass since I didn't really ask ya last night."

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do," I said pulling him to my lips. He lifted my hips and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he entered me. I gripped onto his shoulders and he thrust deeper inside me. I let go just before he did. He kissed me again as my feet hit the floor again.

I stood eye to eye with him for a few moments. He whispered softly, "Tá tú cuisle mo chroí, amhrán de mo anam, Solas mo oíche." (You are the pulse of my heart, song of my soul, light of my night.)

I pulled him back to me kissing him passionately. I released him and we went back into the bedroom and got dressed.

"Wonder where Connor and Rocco are?" Murphy asked as we walked back into the living room.

"I asked Connor to talk to Rocco, that thing with the gun worries me," I said.

"It was strange," he said he looked out the window, "Let's go down. They're down there." I nodded and walked down the stairs to the breezeway.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Murphy asked Rocco.

I looked at Connor, "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, he won't listen," he replied.

"You don't know that shit for sure," Rocco stated.

"Man use your fucking brain for once," Murphy shoved him against the wall, "Is it so unbelievable they don't fucking care about you?"

"Like you two fucking micks know what's going on, huh?' Rocco pushed Murphy back, "Fuck you both."

"This isn't a fucking thing you should gamble on, alright?" Connor said.

"I'm the fuck out of here," Rocco stormed off.

"What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral you dumb wop?" Murphy shouted, "It's the last time I'm gonna see ya!"

"I'll be back at 9," Rocco yelled back, "Bury the cat."

"Rocco, listen to them please," I said.

"If you get a bad vibe, you get the fuck out quick," Conner shouted. Rocco shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"You think he'll be, ok?" I asked.

"I hope so," Connor answered, "Let's get you back inside." Connor rapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me back up the stairs.

"Ya' hungry, Katie?" Murphy asked when we got back inside, "You drained a lot of energy this morning." I smiled and nodded then sat down at the dining room table.

"Ya can't cook, Murph," Connor said.

"Shut it! I can too," Murphy fumbled through the refrigerator, grabbed some eggs, and started scrambling.

"Let him try, Connor," I said. Connor pulled his chair next to mine. He lit two cigarettes in his mouth then handed me one. "Thank you."

"How's your head?" he asked

` "Still hurts a little," I responded.

"Here," Connor handed me pain medicine and a diet Pepsi from the fridge. Murphy set the eggs in front of me.

"She can't take that on an empty stomach, you fucking idiot," Murphy shouted at Connor.

"I know that," Connor yelled back.

"Thank you," I said holding my head. I quickly swallowed the pill, followed by a sip of diet Pepsi, and then started eating my food. "Are you two just going to watch me eat?" Connor took a seat next to me. Murphy put a plate in front of him then sat on the other side of me.

"How did you know I wanted diet?" I asked Connor as he opened his Pepsi.

"I do pay attention when you talk, Katie," he replied. I smiled. Murphy picked up my plate for me and put it in the sink.

"Good to know," I smiled. I looked over my two boys. Just when I thought I had them figured out they would flip and I would see a different side of them. Murphy was very passionate and forceful. Connor was tender and sensual. They were beautiful.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Katie?" Murphy asked. I thought about it.

"I'm feeling a little guilty," I responded.

"What about?" Connor asked.

"Most people spend there whole lives trying to find one person to love. And I found two when I was still in high school," I replied.

"Aye," Murphy answered, "But you were gone a long time."

"You broke our hearts when you left," Connor said.

"Mine was broken too," I responded, "I came back though."

"Aye and we're glad ya did," Murphy added. The phone rang. Murphy quickly answered, "Hey, Roc, you okay? No man, you sure you're ok?" I looked at Murphy waiting for him to explain the call.

"Well what did he say?" I asked.

"He didn't really say anything," he answered. I nodded and lit another cigarette. Just then, Donna and her friend Rayvie busted through the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Donna slurred. It was one in the afternoon and Donna was already drunk.

"We're waiting on Rocco," Connor said. The girls collapsed on the couch and passed out.

"Charming ladies," I said.

"Aye," Connor laughed and opened the suitcase he had retrieved from the hotel.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked looking inside at the case full of money.

"We'll need to save it in case we have to get away," he answered. "If something goes bad…"

"Let's just hope nothing goes bad," I responded. "If something happened to either of you. I don't know what I'd do…"

"Ya won't have to find out, Katie," Murphy stated.

Rocco busted through the door, "Pack your shit! We gotta get out of here!"

"Calm down, Roc," I said standing, "What are you talking about?"

"I killed them!" he shouted, "I killed them all!"

"Calm down," Murphy said, "Tell us what happened."

"Rocco!" Donna and Reyvie shouted from the couch. Rocco rushed around the apartment gathering up random items. He put a few records in his bag, an iron, some cups from the counter. He was running around like a mad man.

"Calm down man!" Connor said as he and Murphy tried to stop him.

"Fuck you!" Rocco shouted, "You start getting excited motherfucker. We gotta go!"

"Rocco!" Donna shouted again.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I yelled at Donna. She sat back on the couch with her jaw hanging open.

"How many were there?" Murphy asked.

"Fucking hurry the fuck up!" Rocco shouted.

"All right I love this shit," Murphy smiled.

"Rocco," I caught his arm, "What's wrong?"

"The cock sucker sold me out!" he yelled.

"Didn't I tell ya, Roc," Connor stated, "Did they pull on you first?"

"What am I doing?" Rocco said pacing the floor, "In the middle of Lakeview."

"Lakeview Deli?" I said.

"Looks like we got us a new fucking recruit," Murphy said excitedly.

"You're not helping," I looked at Murphy.

"What?" he smiled.

"Rocco!" Donna shouted again.

"What?!" Rocco yelled back.

"Where's my cat?" she said.

"I killed your cat you druggie bitch!" Rocco exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I felt it would bring closure to our relationship," he answered.

I walked into the bedroom, grabbed my clothes and purse. When I came back into the living room, Rocco was holding a gun to his head.

"What color was the cat bitch?" Rocco yelled putting the gun down.

"Don't you fucking yell at her like that you prick!" Rayvie shouted.

"Shut your fat ass, Rayvie!" Rocco said, "I can't buy a pack of smokes with out running into nine guys you fucked! Son of a bitch!"

"Let's go!" Connor shouted and we rushed down the stairs.

"Those rat fucks!" Rocco said when we got to the car, "All of them laughing at me."

"Are you sure you killed them all, Roc?" Murphy asked.

"You're damn right, it was a turkey shoot over there," he answered.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked.

"I might as well have gone around posting flyers," he responded.

"Liberating isn't it," Murphy said. He opened the door and Rocco climbed in the back seat.

"Let's fucking go!" Connor said.

"You know it is a bit," Rocco said to Murphy. I climbed in the back seat with him.

"You ok back there, Katie?" Connor looked at me. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"I've got plenty of room at my place, head there," I said.

"Ya sure?" Murphy asked, "What will your neighbors think?"

"Fuck my neighbors," I laughed, "Let's give them something to talk about."

"Stop the car, Connor," Rocco said. I looked out and we were at the Sin Bin.

"I don't think this is the right time for a lap dance, Rocco," I responded.

"Stop the fucking car, man!" Rocco said. Connor pulled the car to a stop. "Vincenzo that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand. He's the one that set me up, then went around telling everybody I was good as dead. He goes in there every Wednesday night at 10:00 and jerks off to the same titty dancer. Never misses."

"Thanks for sharing," I said sarcastically.

"Let's kill the motherfucker!" Rocco said, "I mean isn't that your new thing right?"

'Yeah, but…" Connor started.

"I mean who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?" Rocco asked.

"Those first ones just fell in our laps," Murphy answered.

"What do you do?" Rocco asked.

"We haven't really got a system of deciding who, Roc," Connor answered.

"Me! I'm the guy!" Rocco exclaimed, "I know everyone, their, habits, who they hang out with, who they talk to! I got phone numbers, addresses. I know who they're fucking. I know where they live. We could kill everyone."

Murphy looked at Connor, "What do you think?"

"I'm strangely comfortable with it," Connor answered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Johnson," I said putting my key in the door. I opened it and Rocco, Connor, and Murphy entered. "That nosy bitch."

"Language, Katie, please," Connor joked. I laughed and grabbed an ashtray off the fridge for Rocco.

"It's the Sin Bin?" I looked at Rocco. Then flipped on my computer.

"That's the one," he answered.

"Look here's the back entrance," I said pointing at my screen. "We can go in that way."

"Wait, Katie," Connor said, "You're not going on this one."

"The fuck I'm not," I responded. "You're talking about one asshole this time."

"Ya it's just one this time," he said.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Ladies don't belong in places like that," Connor said.

"What do you think, Murphy?" I asked.

"Ya should stay here," he answered.

"Looks like I'm out voted here," I said reluctantly. "Time's getting close you better go."

"We'll be back soon, Katie," Murphy said and kissed me softly. He and Rocco headed out the door. Connor waited back with me.

He looked down in my eyes. "We'll be alright," he said and leaned in and whispered, "D'fhéadfadh Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní dom a choinneáil ar shiúl ó do glacadh." (Nothing could keep me away from your embrace) He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine.

I closed the door behind him and sat down on my couch. The clocked chimed eleven and they weren't back yet. I breathed and told myself they were coming soon. I flipped on the television hoping to get my mind off what the boys were doing. However, the newscaster was telling the story of three criminals gunned down and an adult entertainment parlor. _Where were they? _

I grew tired of waiting so I grabbed my coat and opened the door. I jumped when I was face to face with Murphy. "Oh my God you scared the shit of me."

"Sorry, Katie," he smiled, "Where were you going?"

"To find you," I replied. "Where are Rocco and Connor?"

"They went to get food and beer," he answered, "Connor said I should come here so you wouldn't be worried."

"He was right," I responded, "I've been pacing the floor since you left. You made the news." I took his hand and lead him to the couch. They replayed the story.

"We're fucking famous," he said.

"Yeah and that makes it easier for you to get caught," I said, "Please don't press your luck."

"We're careful, Katie," he said.

"I know," I leaned against his shoulder. "I just don't like being left behind. I can't help but worry." I stood up when I heard the knock at the door. It was Connor and Rocco.

"Thank God," I said closing the door behind them.

"Ya had our Katie worried there Connor," Murphy said and pulled me into his lap.

"I told ya we'd be back," Connor said rustling through my cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked starting to stand up. Murphy wrapped his arm around my waist so I couldn't get up.

"Shot glasses," Connor answered.

"In the cabinet by the fridge," I responded. Connor carried four shot glasses and a bottle of Jameson. He lined the glasses along my coffee table and filled them up. We downed them quickly.

Five shots in Rocco was nodding off in my dad's easy chair. I smiled and stood up. Murphy gave me a sad look. I nudged Rocco.

"The spare bedroom is more comfortable," I said and led him into my childhood bedroom. He plopped onto my bed. I was greeted when I returned to another shot.

"Here ya go, Katie," Murphy said pulling me back in his lap.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk," I said. I pulled Connor on top of me and kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair. I felt another hand slide into my pants. I moaned against Connor's mouth as Murphy's fingers parted my moist folds. Connor pulled my shirt over my head. His lips traveled down my neck and Murphy's lips claimed mine.

Connor pulled me to my feet and brought his lips to mine. I felt Murphy unhook my bra and it fell to the floor. Murphy's lips were on the back of my neck. He cupped my breast in his hands then ran them down and undid my pants, dropping them to the floor. Murphy spun me towards him and kissed me fiercely.

Connors lips were on my neck now and his hand clenched my hips. He slid his hand into my panties and entered me with his finger. Murphy's hands gripped my breasts while his lips were on mine. I pulled at his shirt and he lifted it over his head. I was spun around again and Connor reclaimed my mouth. I started to slide my hand down his pants and he stopped me.

"We're here to please you, Katie," he said. I looked up at him confused.

"Aye, Katie," Murphy said from behind me before kissing my neck again. "You have to cum before you can touch us."

"But…" Connor silenced me by pressing his lips to mine again. He guided me into my bedroom. Murphy closed the door behind us. His lips were back on my neck. I moaned at the heat of him pressed against my back. He slid his hand into my panties again. He started rubbing my clit but stopped, as I got close. Connor's lips left mine and his tongue circled my nipple. He kissed the valley between my breasts. His beard tickled my stomach. He pulled my panties down and I stepped out of them.

Connor was on his knees in front of me. He parted my lips and circled his tongue around my clit. I leaned my head back on Murphy's shoulder. He kissed my lips. Conner sunk his finger inside me and continued to suck and lick my clit. I started to cum but he stopped.

Murphy turned me around and laid me on to my bed. His lips left mine and traveled lower. Connor pressed his lips against mine. Murphy spread my legs apart, entered me with two fingers, and sucked my clit. Conner ran his thumb over my nipples. I was getting close.

"Please, don't stop," I cried. Murphy continued licking and sucking me as I came, harder than I had before. He kept licking as my body quaked in the aftermath of my orgasm. Another was built after that. I felt like I was about to explode into a million pieces. I lay there for a moment.

Connor kissed my lips again. I pulled at his belt. He loosened it and dropped his pants to the floor. I gripped him in my hand. He moaned against my mouth as I stroked him softly. I heard Murphy lower his pants. I felt Murphy's lips on my nipple and his erection pressed against my thigh. I gripped him with my other hand. I circled him with my thumb. The bed shifted and Connor moved out of my grasp. Murphy rose up on the bed and kissed my lips again. I gasped when I felt Conner slowly enter me. I clenched my hand tighter around Murphy. Conner sank into me fully. I squeezed around him. He filled me as he released inside me. Connor kissed my neck.

Murphy rolled me over and positioned me on my knees, then entered me from behind. He wasn't slow he was fast and fierce. He dug his fingers into my hips as he came inside me. I shook as I pulled myself to the top of the bed. I found Connor's chest and rested my head there. Murphy nuzzled against my neck. I was completely and utterly satisfied. I lay there with my boys and drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Gun Practice

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please comment and review!**_

**Chapter Eight: Gun Practice**

I opened my eyes and found myself still lying between the boys. They were beautiful. Different but still beautiful. They wanted me. They both wanted me. I couldn't imagine life with out them. Either of them. They were following their mission and I was going to help them. Whether they wanted me to or not.

I peered out my bedroom window; it was still dark. I looked down at them they were sleeping soundly. I smiled when I heard Murphy's soft snore. He stirred a little when I kissed his forehead. I ran my finger down the side of his face. Murphy looked childlike when he slept. I hadn't seen him sleep like that in a while.

I looked over at Connor. He had a strong jaw and chiseled features. I kissed him softly on the lips. He rolled toward me. His eyes still closed. I kissed his lips again. I turned onto my other side to face Murphy. I watched his eyes flutter open. He gave me an impish grin and pulled my face to his.

"Good morning, Katie," he said softly. I slowly licked my lips and then pressed them to his. It was a gentle kiss. One that I felt to my toes. He traced his tongue softly across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth.

"Good morning," I whispered in his ear. "You want to go to the roof and watch the sun come up?" He nodded and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them up over his hips. I followed him and put on an old Celtics t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts.

We walked quietly into the kitchen and I started a pot of coffee. Then we tiptoed out the front door. Murphy took my hand as we walked up the stairs to the rooftop. The sky was starting to get a little lighter. I walked to the edge of the building and looked out. Murphy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my tight against his bare chest.

We stood there, without speaking, for a while. The only sound I heard was his heartbeat. I felt mine quicken. The dawn broke and the sky was filled pale pinks and purples.

"I think this is the best view in the city," I said softly. Murphy lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Na, Katie," he replied, "I have the best view." I smiled and my face flushed. I tucked my head back under his chin and closed my eyes. I lingered in the warmth of his embrace.

"We should get back," I said, "The others will be waking soon."

"Wait," he responded as I started toward the exit.

"Yes, Murphy?" I turned back to him.

"I…" he started.

"It's ok, whatever it is, you can tell me," I responded.

"I should have told ya a long time ago," he said, "Maybe ya never would have left."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," he finally said.

"I love you, too," I responded, "I can't remember what it was like before I did. Come on let's go back inside." He nodded and followed me back down the stairs into my apartment.

"Good morning, Katie!" Connor bellowed as we opened the door.

"Good morning," I smiled and sat down beside him. Murphy took a seat beside me.

"Coffee?" Connor poured a cup and put three packs of Equal and cream, then handed it to me.

"Thank you," I responded. He lit a cigarette and handed it to me. Connor knew what I needed, sometimes before I did. It was the simple gestures that made me love him.

"Rocco!" Murphy yelled when he stumbled out of the spare room.

"Fuck Murph," Rocco grumbled, "It's too early for that shit." He poured a cup of coffee, lit a smoke, and sat down at the table across from us.

"Aye," Connor said, "We don't all get up before the sun."

After downing his second cup Rocco said, "I know who we should hit next."

"Who?" I filled my cup and sat back down.

"I know this sick fuck that makes the ones we been doing seem like altar boys," he started. We all perked up and listened. "Worst night of my life when I met this guy. I drove with him 25 minutes; he never made a fucking sound. His face was blank. This guy takes out a whole family. Wife, kids, everyone- like he's ordering a fucking pizza. He's got a poker game with a bunch of wise guys every Saturday."

"We'll I'm sold," Murphy smiled.

"We do this guy right," Connor said, "And we'll feel a whole lot better."

"That only gives us a couple days to plan," I added.

"Katie," Connor started.

"You can't hog all the fun," I said. "I'm going."

"It's not a good idea," Connor said.

"Rocco going along isn't a good idea either but he's going," I looked.

"Can ya even shoot?" Murphy asked.

"Of course," I responded.

"Prove it," Connor said.

"How?" I asked, "It's not like we can set up targets in my living room." Murphy looked at me with a wide smile. "I mean we're _not_ setting up targets in my living room."

"Damn," Murphy chuckled.

"Call your gun guy," Connor said, "He had a shooting range, right?"

"Much better idea than shooting beer cans in the living room," I stated. I handed Murphy the cordless and he dialed.

"He said we can meet him down there in an hour," Murphy said handing me back on the phone.

I walked back into my room and grabbed clean clothes, then headed for the shower. I pulled my hair up, climbed in and let the water rush over me. I thought of the nights I had since I came back to Boston. I smiled at the memories of their hands and lips on me. I could feel their arms around me. I heard the shower curtain, so I opened my eyes. I was startled by Connor standing in front of me.

"We only have an hour, Katie," he said pulling me out of the water, then standing in it himself. He laughed as the water ran over his body.

"Hey," I pulled at him and he stood firm. "Come on, it's cold over here."

"Ok," he grabbed me by the waist pulling me into the water, soaking my hair.

"You know it's gonna take an hour to dry this," I said pointing to the mass of hair piled on my head. He pulled it loose and let it fall to my shoulders.

"I like it like that," he pulled me to his chest.

"You don't have to brush it," I said grabbing a bottle of conditioner from the shelf.

"I'll brush it for you," he stated. I smiled massaging the conditioner in my hair.

"I'll hold you to that," I responded. "I've got to rinse, move." He stepped out of the shower. I smiled and rinsed my hair. He handed me a towel and I rapped it around myself.

We stood next to each other and brushed our teeth. I looked at him for a moment. He smiled back at me. I exited the bathroom and waited for him.

"Connor?"

"Ya, Katie."

"Why don't you want me to go with you?" I asked, "Do you really think I couldn't do this?"

"Na, ya can do anything," he answered.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want nothing to happen to you," he answered.

"Leaving me behind won't stop that," I said.

"It may slow it down a bit," he replied. I grabbed the brush off my dresser and threw it at him.

"You promised," I pulled my hair out of the towel and sat down. He sat behind me and ran the brush through my hair. He was amazingly gentle.

"Not so hard," he said. I smiled up at him. I leaned closer waiting.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" I asked. He pressed his lips against mine. We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"We gotta go!" Murphy shouted from the other side.

We quickly dressed and I grabbed my Beretta from the top of the closet. I saw him look at me checking over my gun.

"Where you expecting it to be pink?" I smiled and tossed it in my bag. Connor chuckled and followed me out. He helped me on with my jacket and pulled my still damp hair out of the collar. "If I catch a cold it's your fault." He laughed again and we walked out the door.

Moments later, we arrived at the gun range. I watched Connor and Murphy hit their targets. Rocco wasn't bad either. It was my turn. I hadn't fired a gun in years. I didn't want them to know that.

"Kate, ya just gotta hit the black," Murphy said. I fired hitting the edge of the first target. I fired again, got a little closer.

"Maybe ya do need the pink one," Connor joked.

"If you would back the fuck up maybe I could hit something," I steadied myself, looked down the sight of my gun, held my breath, and fired. I hit it dead on. I fired again, hitting the second target, then the third.

"Nice shooting there, Katie," Murphy praised. "Connor, you want to have a go again."

Connor held his gun and looked down at the targets. I inched close behind him and as he was pulling the trigger, I blew in his ear. He missed the paper all together. Murphy and Rocco bellowed.

"Maybe you need the pink gun," I laughed, "Not so easy when you're distracted?"

"Aye," he said, "ya can go." I hugged him.

"Katie," Liam, the gun dealer, said, "Try this one it has a smaller grip," He handed me Glock 21. I held it in my hand. It felt easier to hold than the Beretta. I held the gun up and fired at the target. Hitting it with ease. I fired at the second target. I hit it also. I felt a hand on my back as I lined up the third target I breathed deeply and fired. I hit it also.

"The right gun will make all the difference," Liam said.

"How much?" I asked.

"A gift for a pretty lass," he said.

"Thank you," I said. We headed for the door.

I climbed in the backseat with Murphy and he pulled me to the middle. He draped his arm across my shoulders and held me close. I placed my hand on his knee and he slid it up. I dug my fingers in his thigh. He pulled my hair away and kissed me softly on the neck. I leaned my head back as he kept kissing my neck.

"Stop it back there!" Connor said. I smiled, leaned forward and kissed Connor's cheek.

We headed back to my apartment. My neighbor glared at me when I opened the door and the three men followed me in. I smiled and waved. _Bitch! _I thought to myself.

"Aye, she is," Murphy agreed. I knew I did not say it aloud. He just smiled at me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Eat and drink beer," Murphy answered.

"How did I know that's what you wanted?" I smiled and tossed him a can of Guinness from the fridge. I fumbled through my fridge. "I got Ranch dressing and beer. Don't know what I can feed you?"

Murphy's smile widened, "I know what I want to eat."

"What?" I asked. He licked his lips and glared at me. My face flushed.

Connor tossed his keys to Murphy, "Why don't you run to the store and get something."

"Alright," Murphy said reluctantly, "Roc let's go."

I sighed and sat down on my couch. Connor sat down beside me. I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there.

"You ok, Katie?" he asked.

"This job, it kind of scares me," I said. "The guy sounds like a real creeper."

"You don't ha' ta prove anything by coming," he responded.

"I know, I want to," I stated, "It's going to be bad."

"Aye," he said, "I just want you to be safe."

"You know here," I hugged him tired, "is where I feel the safest."

"Me too," he lifted my chin and softly kissed my lips. It wasn't a kiss that was expecting anything more. I fell more in love with him in that moment. He brushed my hair out of my face. "It's healing up." He kissed my head.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" I handed him the remote. He flipped it to an old Charles Bronson movie. I smiled and lay down with my head in his lap. He stroked my hair softly.

"What's going on in tha' head of yours?" he asked.

"You," I answered looking up at him. I sat up and looked in his topaz eyes. I pressed my lips against his. I was hungry for him. I straddled his lap and continued kissing him. He slid his hand under the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. He pulled my face back to his and kissed me again. His hands slid up my back and unclasped my bra. He dropped it to the floor.

He pulled back and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to look at ya," he smiled. I stood and took him by the hand and led him into my room. I stopped inside the door and looked up at him. He pushed the door closed. He cupped my neck and leaned down and kissed me. I felt his tongue trace across my lip. I opened my mouth and he explored. My fingers found the warm flesh beneath his shirt. I lifted it up and he pulled it over his head.

I softly placed my hand on his chest. I felt his heart pounding in his chest. I felt the rhythm of my own. He pressed my body against his. No space between us. He lifted me up by the hips and kissed me again. He started to dip his hand into my pants but I stopped him.

"You first this time," I whispered. I unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. I inched my hand down into his boxers and stroked him slowly. He moaned when I pressed my lips to his neck. I got down on my knees in front of him. He brushed the hair out of my eyes. I pulled his boxers down and stroked him a little more. I circled the tip a little then took it in my mouth. I heard him moan as I took him deeper. I sucked and bobbed up and down his shaft.

"Katie, wait," he said. I stopped and he pulled me to my feet. He dropped my pants to the ground and laid me across the bed. I sighed loudly when he parted my moist folds. "I barely touched you and you're this wet." He kissed my lips again and pulled my legs up around his waist. He inched inside me. I shook in anticipation. I squeezed around him and milked him until he was dry.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Connor looked down at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"It was too good. I couldn't last," he answered. I touched his face softly and smiled. I pressed my lips to his. The noise from the other room stopped me. Murphy and Rocco were back. I pulled on my jeans, found another shirt, and threw it on. Connor pulled his jeans on and reached for the doorknob.

"Connor," I said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I enjoyed myself," I smiled and we walked back into the living room.


	9. We Danced

_**I hope you are enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions for where I should take it send me a message. Undoubtedly there will be adult content of some sort in this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Nine: We Danced**

I finished eating and I picked up my plate. Connor was sitting beside me so I grabbed his. Murphy piled his and Rocco's on top.

"I'm not a fucking waitress," I shoved him and Murphy tumbled backwards onto the floor. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I set the plates on the counter and reached down to help him up. He pulled me into the floor with him. Connor grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Wha' ya wan' ta do tonight, Katie?" Connor asked me as I loaded the dishwasher.

"McGinty's!" Murphy answered.

"I thought he was asking me," I responded. "I want to dance."

"I'm out I don't fucking dance," Rocco said.

"Me neither," Murphy added.

"Connor?" I looked up at him with the saddest eyes I could muster.

"Aye, Katie, I'll take you dancing," he smiled at me, "I don't dance. But I'd sure like ta watch ya shake ya ass."

"Thank you," I gave a quick peck on the cheek and rushed into my bedroom to get ready.

I pulled outfit after outfit out not liking a single one. I had a two-foot pile of clothes sitting on my bed and still had not decided what to wear. I heard a soft tap on the door.

"Come in," I didn't wait to see who it was. I stood in the back of my closet looking for something.

"Damn Katie," I heard Connor say, "You've got a lot of clothes."

"And nothing to wear," I said.

"I'd be fine if ya wore nothing," he said. I walked out of the closet and he looked me over. "Or that." I remembered I was wearing lace black boy shorts and a strapless bra.

"I might end up going out like this if I don't find something to wear," I smiled.

"If ya don't hurry and put something on we might not go anywhere," he smiled.

"And you might end up sleeping in the other room with Rocco," I smiled back. I saw it. It was perfect but it was on the top shelf just out of my reach. "Connor?"

"Aye," he said lying on my bed.

"Can you grab that?" I pointed to the bag. He inched in the closet behind me. I felt his body pressed against mine.

"Are ye gonna make me sleep with Rocco?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," I said. He smacked my ass and pulled the bag down. "Now go so I can finish getting ready."

He smiled and walked back into the living room. I pulled the black dress out of the bag. I'd bought it months before I came back to Boston. A friend told me I should get it and wear it for a special person. I had two special people. I slid the dress over my head. It hugged my hips and accented my breasts perfectly. I couldn't get the zipper up in the back.

"Murphy?" I peaked my head out the door.

"Aye, Katie," he responded.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can," he said still sitting on the couch. I threw a shoe at him.

"Please, _will _you help me?"

"Aye," he got up and walked in the room. "Is that what ye wearing?"

"Yes," I said, "Zip me up?" He walked up close to me and grabbed my hips.

"Do I get to take it off of ya later?" he asked.

"Maybe," I winked at him. "Just zip it up." He reluctantly pulled the zipper up. He still held my hips and pressed against me.

"I can't let ya go out like that with Connor alone," he said.

"So you'll go?"

"Aye," he responded. I kissed him softly on the lips. I smiled as we walked back in the living room.

"That shade looks good on you, Murph," Rocco laughed.

"Wha'?" Murphy asked as he walked to the hallway mirror. He had my lipstick on. "At least I'm getting some." He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Damn, Katie," Rocco said, "You clean up nice."

"Thanks," I sat down on the couch and slid my shoes on.

"Ye ready yet?" Connor asked.

"Yes I am," I said and stood up. Connor helped me on with my jacket. I took his arm. Murphy took the other. Even in heals the boys towered over me.

"Ya sure ya won't come?" Murphy asked Rocco.

"I'll hang out here," Rocco said. "Probably go to McGinty's later."

"Suit yourself," I responded. I walked with Connor and Murphy down the steps. I was glad to have the boys to hold onto. I was a little off balance. Connor opened the door and pulled the seat up so that Murphy could climb in the back. I climbed in the passenger's seat and fastened my seatbelt.

"Katie," Connor said softly when he climbed in, "if I forget to tell ya later, ye look beautiful tonight." I flushed.

Moments later we pulled into the parking lot of a dance club. I took Connor's hand when he offered to help me out of the seat. I stumbled a little and Connor caught me. Murphy climbed out and we walked together inside.

"ID's please," the bouncer at the door said. I pulled my driver's license out of my bra and showed it to him.

"What else ya got in there, Katie?" Murphy asked as I put it back in my bra. He helped me off with my jacket and handed it to the coat check.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I winked at him and walked towards the bar.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" the big-armed bartender asked me.

"Irish Cream," I said, "And two pints of Guinness for my boys." I pulled a $20 from my bra to hand to the bartender but Murphy shoved his arm in front of me and stuffed his own $20 in the guy's hand. I tucked my money back in my bra. I knew it was no use to argue who was paying for drinks. Neither of them would let me spend my money on them.

I leaned against the bar and took a long drink from my glass. I looked at Connor and Murphy.

"It's loud in here," Murphy yelled at me.

"Aye, it is," Connor agreed. I walked towards a table and climbed onto a stool.

I felt my top. "Damn," I said aloud.

"What you looking for in there?" Connor asked peaking down the front of my dress.

"I forgot my cigarettes," I said. Connor smiled and fished his out of his pants pocket, lit two, and handed me one.

"You couldn't fit much more in there," Murphy traced his finger along the top of my dress. I smiled at him, finished my drink and cigarette.

"Who wants to dance with me first?" I asked as I stood. Murphy and Connor looked at each other. I grabbed them both and pulled them to the dance floor with me.

They awkwardly danced around me. I smiled and ground my ass against Murphy to the beat of Cher's "Believe." The song came to an end and the boys drug me back to the table.

"I need a drink," Connor shouted over the music, "Wha' do ya want, Katie?"

"I want a Screaming Orgasm," I said with a smile.

"Aye, I can give ya that when we get home. But wha' do ya want to drink?" he said.

"It is a drink," I said back. He shook his head and walked back to the bar.

"Why ya drinking that girly stuff?" Murphy asked sitting on the stool beside me.

"I am a girl you know," I responded.

"Aye," he said, "I'm glad ya are." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'll be right back. Will ya be ok?" I nodded and Murphy headed for the restroom.

"Hello," a short man with a pug nose said to me. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, my…uh…boyfriend is getting me one," I answered.

"You don't have to lie," he said, "Bitch!" I saw it before the man did. Connor punched him and they guy was on the ground. The short one's friend punched Connor. Murphy returned and punched the friend. I stood up and watched the four men fight. It took three large bouncers to pull them apart.

"You're outta here!" one of the bouncers said. They threw the two men out. Then shoved Murphy and Connor out the door. I picked up our coats and walked out the door after them.

"What the fuck was that?!" I shouted at Connor.

"I didn't like the way he was talkin' to ya, Katie," he answered then turned to Murphy, "And where the fuck were ya?"

"I don't need either of you to protect me," I said then started walking, "I can take care of myself." I pulled my coat on and kept walking. My shoes were starting to pinch my feet. I didn't care I just kept walking.

"Katie, stop!" Connor shouted as he ran up behind me. "Wait."

"What?" I said.

"I'm…" he stumbled over the words, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't think. Ya' forgive me."

"Yeah, you just need to quit being a Neanderthal. That guy was a jerk but he wasn't doing anything I couldn't handle," I said. "It's still early. You want to go to McGinty's?" He took my hand and we walked back to the car.

Murphy was leaning against the door when I got there. "Ya still pissed, Katie?"

"I'll be ok." I answered. We climbed in the car and headed to McGinty's. We were warmly welcomed when we walked in the door. Rocco was sitting on his usual stool at the bar sipping a beer.

"Thought you were going dancing," he said.

"These two apes got us kicked out," I answered. Murphy looked at me and made an ape sound. I couldn't help but laugh. I climbed onto my familiar stool. Murphy and Connor took their seats beside me.

"What was it that you wanted, Katie?" Connor smiled at me, "She wants a Screaming Orgasm." My face turned a bright shade of red.

"W-w-what's in it K-k-Katie?" Doc asked me.

"Vodka, Kailua, and Baileys," I answered. He mixed me the drink and handed it to me. I dug in Connor's pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. I dug deeper.

"What are you looking for in there?" he asked. He pulled his lighter out of the other pocket and lit my cigarette.

"Thank you," I said and pulled my hand out of his pocket.

"Ya could have left it in there if ya wanted," he smiled and took a long drag off his own cigarette.

"Ya can't be hogging Katie, Con," Murphy said and pulled me close to him. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my neck. I turned my face and met his lips with mine. I smiled and put my cigarette out.

"Ya still want to dance, Katie?" Connor asked me. He took my hand and pulled me into the middle of the bar floor. He motioned to Murphy who dropped a few coins in the jukebox. He pulled my arms around his neck and rested his hands on my hips. We swayed to Lonestar's Amazed.

"Do ya forgive me?" he asked me. I looked into his eyes. I could not stay mad at him. I nodded and he kissed me. I pulled myself deeper into his kiss. I wanted to melt into him.

"Connor?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Take me home," I said. His smile widened and he nodded. He handed Doc some money. I don't even think he knew what he gave him. He grabbed our coats off the hook and ushered me out the door.

He pulled my keys out of his pocket and pushed my front door open. I dropped my shoes on the ground and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Connor pressed his lips to mine and reached behind me lowering my zipper and letting my dress fall to the floor. I pulled him tighter against me. He unhooked my bra and dropped it to the ground. He softly kissed the tender skin of my neck. I moaned as he dipped his hand into the lace of my panties. He started to enter me with his fingers.

"Connor," I moaned, "I want you inside me." He lowered me to the couch and pulled my panties off. He dropped his pants and boxers. I gasped as he entered me. I dug my nails into his back as he thrust deeper and deeper inside me. I squeezed my core around him as I came. He kept going. He cried out when he came inside me.

"Ga' girl," he said laying his head against mine, "ya gonna be the death of me."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"N'thing to be sorry 'bout," he responded. "Come on lemme get ya to bed." He lifted me effortlessly into his arms and carried me into my bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed and crawled in beside me. I laid my head on his arm and he draped his arm around my waist. I drifted off listening to his soft breathing.


	10. Chocolate

_**Hope y'all are enjoying the story. More adult content. Comment and Review**_

**Chapter Ten: Chocolate**

I climbed out of bed quietly. I didn't want to wake Connor. My face warmed remembering his hands on me. I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts, and then walked out of the room.

I was looking for Murphy. I remembered leaving him at McGinty's and I thought I had given him a key. I found him passed out in my childhood bedroom, fully clothed. Still wearing his jacket.

I pulled his arms out of the sleeves and he barely stirred. I threw the jacket over the chair. I unlaced his boots and set them on the floor. I smiled as I started to remove his pants.

"Wha' ya doing, Katie?" Murphy asked.

"Damn," I said, "I was going to take advantage of you in your sleep."

"Continue," he closed his eyes again. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off him. His eyes were still closed but I saw a smile on his face. I slid my hand into his boxers and began to stroke him. He hardened at my touch.

"You gonna participate at all?" I asked.

"Haven't decided yet," he responded. I continued to stroke him. I pulled him out of his boxers.

"Ok," I said. I stopped stroking him and ran my tongue up his shaft. I heard him moan softly. I took him in my mouth and sucked hard. I looked up at him and saw his eyes fixed on me. I moaned and took him all the way. I stroked and sucked him. I knew he was close so I stopped and lay on the bed beside him.

"Katie?" he moaned and placed my hand back on him.

"I thought you weren't going to participate," I started stroking him again.

"Wha' ya want me to do? I'll do anything if ya finish wha' ya started," he said.

"Ok," I responded, "Promise?" He nodded as I took him in my mouth again. I sucked and stroked him.

"I'm gonna…" he couldn't get the words out before he spilled his seed deep in my throat. I smiled as I laid back beside him.

"Ga' Katie," he sighed. "Tha' was good."

"Thanks," I smiled. I nuzzled into his neck and draped my arm across his chest.

"Ya' leave Connor to come be with me?" he asked.

"I came to find you, yes," I answered. "Are you still ok with this? I love you both. But I don't want to come between you." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I knew I had let this go on too long. It was too late to choose only one of them.

"Katie," he leaned up and looked at me, "it's ok. Ya are the one thing, I think me brother and I can share. We want ya to be with us. It's up to ya. If ya still want both of us, ya can have it. If ya changed ya mind and just want Connor…or me, it's ok too."

"You sure?" I asked. He wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sure, Katie," he said, "I told ya I loved ya. As long as ya here near me I'll be ok."

"You said you'd do anything, right?" I asked. He rolled on top of me and smiled.

"Aye," he responded, "I did." He kissed my neck and slid his hand in my shorts. I gasped when he slid his finger inside me. His thumb found my clit and he rubbed me to orgasm. He pressed his lips against mine and explored my mouth with his tongue. I smiled against his mouth when I felt him harden against my leg. He yanked my shorts down and lifted my knees up around his hips. He moaned loudly as he entered me. He thrust deeper inside me. He caught my lower lip in his teeth as he came inside me.

He rolled off of me. I laid my head on his chest. "I enjoyed that but that's not what I wanted you to do for me," I said. He looked at me in surprise.

"Wha' do ya want, Katie?" he asked.

"Don't leave me behind when you go on the job tomorrow," I said.

"I want ya to come," he said.

"Connor doesn't seem to want me there," I responded.

"He's always been protective of ya," he replied.

"And you've always believed in me?" I asked.

"Aye, I've always known ya could handle ya self," he answered, "Didn't stop me from wanting ta kick the shit out of any one that looked at ya funny."

"That's why I never had a boyfriend in high school?" I lay my head on his chest.

"Na, couldn't let anyone else have ya," he said, "Saved ya just for me and Connor."

"To be honest with you," I responded, "I didn't want anyone else. Just wish you didn't wait until I was going away to make a move."

"Ya here now," he said. "I'm glad ya came back."

"Me too," I replied. "I'm tired. Is it ok if I stay with you? Or would you rather I go back with Connor?"

He wrapped his arms around me and I settled into his embrace. "Ya can stay with me as long as ye want, Katie." I smiled and pulled the blankets around us and fell asleep in Murphy's arms.

The smell of coffee woke me up. I opened my eyes and found myself alone in bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I dressed quickly and walked into the kitchen. Connor made me a cup of coffee and handed it to me. Murphy was standing over the stove making breakfast.

"You two really are Saints," I said sitting down at the table next to Connor.

"Aye, we are," Murphy said, kissing me on the cheek, and then setting a plate of eggs and hash in front of me.

"Where's Rocco?" I asked.

"He crashed in Doc's apartment last night. He couldn't walk," Murphy answered.

"So what's on the schedule today?" I asked.

"I'd like to steal ya away for a bit," Murphy answered.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquired. He looked at me and winked. He wasn't going to tell me. I finished my meal and lit a cigarette. I looked at him for any clues. He gave nothing away. "Connor, do you know?"

"Just go, Katie, get out for a bit," Connor answered. I nodded and put out my cigarette. Then took a quick shower and dressed.

"Is this ok?" I was wearing jeans and a scoop neck blouse. Murphy nodded and helped me on with my jacket. We walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. "So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Ya will find out soon enough," Murphy laced his fingers through mine. We walked a few blocks. We turned onto Boylston Street. I knew where he was taking me.

"I haven't been here in ages," I smiled. Murphy opened the door to the Chocolate Shoppe.

"Aye, I remember ya watching them make chocolate through the window when we'd walk ya home," he said. "Max said ya could make a batch this morning."

Max greeted us at the door and led us to the back. He handed us aprons and showed us the chocolate vats. My eyes lit up.

"I'll leave you for now," Max said, "If you need help let me know."

"Thank you," I said to Murphy. He wrapped his arms around me and showed me how to make the chocolates. He took a little of the chocolate on his finger and held it out. I smiled and licked it off his finger. He took another drop of and rubbed it on my nose. I put some on my hand and smeared it on his face.

"Ok, Katie," he grabbed a handful and smeared it down my neck. I turned to him with my hands covered in chocolate, ran my fingers through his hair, and planted a kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hips and deepened the kiss. Smearing chocolate all over my jeans.

"You're getting chocolate all over me," I said.

"Yeah," he leaned his head down and licked my neck where he had smeared the chocolate. I moaned softly and laced my fingers through his hair again.

"Murphy," I whispered.

"Aye, Katie," he continued kissing my neck.

"We should go home," I said. He nodded in agreement then planted his lips on mine.

"Every time I let a couple back here they always end up coming out like you two," Max the owner said as he boxed up our chocolate. Murphy paid him and took my hand leading me back into the street.

I smiled when I saw the passersby gawk at us covered in our chocolately mess. I leaned in closer to him. He guided me up the stairs. Mrs. Johnson stood in her doorway staring at us.

"G'day to ya," Murphy said to her with a smile and a wink. The old lady's face flushed and she slammed the door.

"I think you just made the old woman swoon," I smiled.

"Wha'? I didn't do anything," he replied.

"You're just too damn sexy for your own good," I said. He dropped the box on the counter, then pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

"Ya are beautiful," he said. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips. He guided me into the bedroom. He started to lower me to the bed.

"Wait," I said. He looked at me confused. "Take a bath with me first. I don't want to get chocolate all over the place." He smacked my ass when I leaned over to put the plug in my claw-foot tub. I gave him the evil eye.

"Sorry, Katie, couldn't help myself," he smiled. I undressed myself and climbed in the tub that was quickly filling up with bubbly water. He stood there for a moment.

"Are you getting in?" I asked. He smiled, disrobed and climbed in behind me. I turned the water off and leaned against his chest. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. He took the washcloth and washed the chocolate from my arms and neck. He took the clothe down and washed my chest. I moaned softly when he cupped my breast in his hands. His hand traveled beneath the water, parted my lips and began to softly massage my clit. I felt his lips on my neck. I moaned softly as he massaged me to climax.

"Katie," he whispered in my ear. I stood up and climbed out of the bathtub.

"Wash your hair and join me," I grabbed a towel and walked into the bedroom. I climbed into my bed and waited. I didn't wait very long. He covered me with his body and pressed his lips against mine. I relished the feel of his moist skin against my own. I gripped his shoulders. He pulled my legs around his waist. I felt him harden as he ground his hips against mine.

"Murphy," I moaned, "Please." He smiled and slowly entered me. I savored every inch. He thrust deep inside me. I clenched against him. He thrust deeper and came. He rolled off me. I lay my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I was utterly and completely satisfied.


	11. Pain

_**I'm loving the Saints hope you are too. More excitement in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Eleven: Pain**

I lay with Murphy in the bed for a while until I heard the front door open and close. I grabbed my robe and smiled when I saw Connor standing in the living room.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Went to see Liam and get new guns," he answered. "Have to make it more difficult for anyone to match the bullets to the other jobs."

"I was thinking that too," I said, "That FBI guy, Smecker, he's pretty smart. They've got him working on your case."

"We gotta figure out a way to hide DNA if it gets left," he responded.

"You mean if you get shot?" I looked into his eyes.

"Aye," he said softly then wrapped his arms around me.

"Ammonia," I said. "That will destroy it." I looked under the sink and pulled out my cleaning supplies. I pulled out a couple of empty spray bottles and filled them. He put the bottles in the bag.

"We've got to head out soon," he said, "Ya sure ya want to go?"

"Are you going to try to talk me out of it?" I asked.

"Would it do any good?" he responded.

"No it wouldn't," I replied, "I guess I should go wake Murphy."

"Aye," Connor said, "We'll head out in a bit. Rocco is on his way."

I walked into the bedroom and turned on the light. Murphy grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. I threw a pillow at him.

"Time to get up now," I said, "get ready to head out."

"Ok, Katie," he stood up still naked and walked across the room. My face flushed. Murphy had no shame.

"Put some clothes on," I said.

"Ya just lay with me like this a bit ago," he responded.

"Yeah," I turned around so he would get dressed. Instead, he walked up to me and pulled my robe off.

"Nothing wrong with being naked, Katie," he said, "Ya are beautiful naked." He leaned in, nipped my neck, and caressed my breast.

"Murphy?" I sighed.

"Aye, Katie," he looked down at me.

"I'd love to continue the debate on whether to walk around naked but we need to get dressed and go," I smiled at him. I watched him walk to pick up his jeans off the floor and gave a whistle. I dressed myself and we walked together back into the living room.

"Are ya ready?" Connor asked handing me my gun.

"As ready as I can be," I said. I slid my gun into a shoulder holster. Then pulled my jacket on. I pulled my hair back in a loose bun.

"Ya should wear it down," Connor said to me as we walked down the steps.

"Do you want to explain why my hair was found at the scene?" I asked.

"Good point there, Katie," Murphy said and handed me the keys to the van.

"Liam loaned it to us. We'll stop a few blocks from the guy's house and take the plates off," Connor said and then he and Rocco climbed into the back of the grey cargo van.

"You want me to drive?" I asked. I remembered Connor trying to teach me to drive his manual transmission car years ago.

"It's an automatic," he winked. I started the van and followed Rocco's directions. We stopped a few houses down. We had to wait for the kid to leave.

"He always leaves the garage door open when he leaves," Rocco explained. "The wife knows the code to the door. We'll get her to open the door."

"You're not going to hurt her or the kid, right?" I asked.

"Na, Katie," Connor said, "No women or children."

"There he goes," Rocco said, watching the boy ride off on his bike.

"Katie," Connor said, "Ya stay here and keep watch." He put a radio in his ear and handed me a walkie.

"What the fuck?" I said, "You're putting me on watch again?"

"If anyone comes we need to know," he said.

"Murphy?"

"Let her come," Murphy said, "She can shoot."

"Connor, you can leave me here and I follow you in a few minutes, or you can let me come now and keep an eye on me from the jump," I said.

"Ok," he reluctantly agreed. I smiled and followed them under the garage door. I pulled my ski mask over my face when the boys did. Rocco grabbed the wife and taped her mouth and hands behind her back.

"Hit the numbers lady," Rocco said with a gun to her head, "Or I will kill you!"

"Don't!" I said, "Her hands are taped." Murphy pulled out his knife and cut the tape.

"Why do I always gotta be on bitch detail?" Rocco asked.

The woman entered the code and I pulled a stun gun out and zapped her until she fell to the ground. I quickly felt for a pulse and nodded. I followed the boys quietly into the room.

Rocco skimmed the room, "All of them!" The shooting started. I pulled my gun from its holster and joined suit. They fired effortlessly with their Barrettas. I had my Glock equipped with a silencer and shot. Hitting mobster after mobster. Watching them shoot was like watching poetry in motion.

Two wise guys dove under the pool table. Rocco dropped to his knees and continued firing. Connor and Murphy pulled off their masks. I glanced around the room. Everyone appeared to be dead. I started picking up shell casings.

"Shit! Shit!" Rocco shouted. "He ain't here!"

"What the fuck ya mean he isn't here?" Murphy shouted back.

"I mean he ain't here!" Rocco said.

"Look again for fuck's sake," Connor yelled.

"I know what the fuck he looks like," Rocco shouted.

I saw it before the others. The bathroom door started to open.

"Look behind you!" I shouted. Rocco shot the man he was looking for in the stomach but that didn't stop him from coming. He dove over the couch at Rocco.

"Oh shit!" Rocco exclaimed. Murphy grabbed the man from behind.

"No!" Connor yelled, "Let the fucking bloke go! It's time to earn your stripes there Roc!"

"He's gonna get fucking killed," Murphy shouted back.

"It was your idea to bring him in," Connor held Murphy back. "Now's your chance Roc. You take that man."

A wise guy started to get up from the floor. I pushed Connor out of the way and shot him. I stood and took a breath. I looked over and saw the man choking Rocco.

"Do something!" I shouted. Murphy rolled a cue ball across the floor. Rocco caught it and started bashing in the face of the man.

"Sick fuck!" Rocco shouted repeatedly until the man stopped moving.

"All right then," Connor said softly.

"Fuck you! Fuckin'…" he started to charge Connor. Connor grabbed him and flung him down on the pool table.

"Now take a fuckin' deep breath there, Roc," Connor said, "Ya did fine. Nicely done." Connor covered Rocco's mouth with his gloved hand, leaned down, and kissed it. Rocco lay there for a moment breathing deeply. I continued picking up stray bullet casings as the boys laid the bodies out. Crossing the dead's arms and covering their eyes with pennies. I closed my eyes as they prayed over the dead.

"Let's go," I said. I threw the shell casings in my bag.

"That was some nice shooting in there, Katie," Connor said as we made our way through the house.

"I knew she could do it," Murphy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled the front door open. Rocco exited the door first. Connor and Murphy behind him. I took up the rear. They stopped and I looked past them.

The figure in front of us was terrifying. A large man, alone, he must have been the size of Murphy and Connor together. The man had a silver beard, wore sunglasses and had a vest with six guns in it. The man pulled the first pair of guns and started firing.

"Stay behind us, Katie!" Connor shouted. He, Murphy, and Rocco pulled their guns and started firing back at the man. I loaded a new clip in my Glock.

"Stay down, Katie!" Murphy yelled at me. I saw the man drop his first pair of guns then pulled out his second. I heard Rocco yell as he was hit in the hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Rocco started shooting with his other hand. Murphy caught a bullet in his arm. I couldn't stand in the background any longer. Rocco was lying on the ground and Murphy had been knocked into the bushes.

The man pulled his last pair of guns and started firing. He hit Connor in the leg. I started firing. I hit the man in the shoulder as he got off his last shots.

"Murph! Are ya alright!" Connor shouted.

"Motherfucker!" Murphy shouted from the bushes. The man ran off.

"Roc get the bag!" Connor yelled.

"Get the blood!" I shouted. Connor pulled the bottles of ammonia from the bag and sprayed the blood splatter.

"What the fuck was that?!" Murphy asked.

"He shot my fucking finger off!" Rocco shouted.

"Come on let's get the fuck out of here!" I grabbed Connor by the waist and help him back into the van.

"Fucking shit!" Murphy yelled as we climbed in.

"Katie, did you get hit?" Connor looked at the blood on my shirt.

"I'm ok," I said.

"Where did all that blood come from?" Murphy asked.

"It's yours," I said, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"We can't go to the fucking hospital," Murphy stated, "They have to call the cops on gun shot wounds."

"I can't believe he shot off my fucking finger," Rocco said. I pulled the van into the garage near my apartment.

"Shit," I said, "I took nursing for a semester but I don't know if I can pull out a bullet."

"It's ok, Katie," Connor said, "Looks like it went clean through. Just ha' ta stop the bleeding." We walked as quickly as possible up my stairs.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco?" Connor shouted when we entered, "I know you fucking know, so don't even start."

"Fuck you," Rocco responded, "I told you I never saw him before!"

"He sure as fuck knew you!" Murphy yelled.

"Fuck you both!" Rocco shouted back.

"We're fucking armatures here!" Connor yelled. They continued shouting at each other. I started the flame on the fire and looked for something to use to cauterize their wounds. I ran to my medicine cabinet and grabbed all the gauze and pain medicine I had there.

"Will you three shut the fuck up?" I shouted. "I have fucking neighbors and if you don't want them to call the fucking cops. Take the noise level down a bit."

The three of them looked at me. I'd never really spoke to them that way before. I was always calm. But seeing the two people you care for most in the world get shot causes you to loose some of the calmness.

"I don't know how else to stop the bleeding," I said, "We'll have to burn them closed. I don't have much for the pain. But it's the only way."

"Will you be able to do it, Katie?" Murphy asked setting Rocco's iron over the flame.

"Yes but I'll need the other two of you to hold him down. Who's first?" I asked.

"I'll go first," Murphy said. I ripped the sleeve off Murphy's arm and nodded at Connor who put his full weight on his back. Rocco grabbed a towel and pulled it tight around Murphy's mouth to quiet the screams.

"I'm sorry," I said as I press the hot iron to his flesh. He screamed as I held it there. Tears fell from my eyes. I pulled it away and wrapped the wound in a bandage. Murphy reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Murphy took the iron from me and cauterized what was left of Rocco's finger. I wrapped his hand in a bandage.

I put the iron back on the stove and looked at Connor. He was the only one left. The blood had barely stopped pouring from his leg wound. It had to be done. I cleaned it off and picked up the iron. Murphy held the gag tightly in Connor's mouth. My hands started to shake.

"I'll do it, Katie," Rocco said taking the iron from me. I released the iron and stepped closer to Connor. I laced my fingers through his hair and he watched my eyes as Rocco held the iron to his leg. He held tightly to Murphy's hand and kept his eyes locked on mine. He didn't make a sound.

"Go sit in the living room," I said with a half-smile, "Try not to bleed all over anything else while I clean this up."

"Aye, Katie," Connor limped into the living room with Rocco behind him. I started to clean up the blood that was all over my sink and table. I let the tears fall when I thought they were safely in the other room. I didn't know that Murphy had stayed behind.

"I'm sorry about bringing ya into this, Katie," he took me into his chest, "I should have agreed with Connor and made ya stay behind."

"Then that man could have killed you," I said, "I don't like seeing either of you hurt." Murphy helped me finish cleaning up the blood. I grabbed some beers out of the fridge and handed them out.

"Why are you watching the news?" I asked sitting down beside Connor on the couch.

"Look they're about to talk about us," Murphy said and sat on the couch beside me.

"We're confident that our investigation will lead to the apprehension of the suspects," Smecker said on the TV.

"Fucking hell," Connor said.

"What?" Rocco asked, "That guy?"

"That's the guy who got you off the hook with the Checkov thing, right?" I asked.

"That's him," Murphy answered.

"He's one smart man," Connor added.

"They got nothing," Rocco stated.

"This guy's sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet," Connor said, "He will."

"You bet your ass he will," Murphy added.

"Well I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin-ability," Rocco stated.

"He isn't to be touched," Connor said firmly.

"He's a good man," Murphy continued.

"Ok, whatever," Rocco said.

I pulled a cigarette from its pack and put it between my lips. I fumbled through my pockets looking for a lighter.

"Don't you ever have a light?" Murphy asked and flicked his Zippo. I felt the beer sooner than normal. I started to run my hand up Connor's leg. He flinched when I grazed his wound.

"Sorry," I said softly. "Guess you two will be out of commission for a few days."

"I don't know about that," he slid my hand upwards. I felt his bulge. He leaned in and whispered, "That still works." He kissed me softly on the neck. I slowly moved my hand away.

"I want you to be able to walk tomorrow," I said.

"You guys fuck like fucking rabbits," Rocco laughed. I picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at him.

"Not tonight," I said, "They've got to get their strength back up."

"Katie, my legs still work," Murphy said to me. I smiled.

"Tonight we just sleep," I responded. I stood and stretched then walked towards my bedroom. They watched me closely. "Are you coming?"

Murphy and Connor followed me into my room. I smiled as Connor gripped my hips and pressed against me. He softly kissed me on the neck. I reached back and grabbed his thighs behind me. He shouted in pain.

"I told you we're just sleeping tonight," I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in the laundry basket. I took my jeans off and tossed them too.

"Ya can't tell us that then strip in front of us," Murphy said blocking my entry to the closet. I ran my hand down his arm. He cried out when I got too close to his injury.

"You won't be much good to me if you're in pain," I said. I grabbed a Bruins jersey from my closet and pulled it over my head. "Let me take care of you tonight." I helped Murphy pull his shirt over his head, careful this time to avoid his injury. He removed his boots and took off his pants then plopped down on my bed.

I turned and Connor had already removed his shirt and boots. I undid his pants and slowly lowered them down being careful of his injured leg. He looked down and smiled at me on my knees in front of him. I winked and stood up, then pushed him onto the bed. I wiggled my way in between them. I laid my head on Connor's chest and Murphy nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Ya really just want ta sleep?" Connor asked.

"No," I responded, "But it will do for now." I closed my eyes and relaxed in their combined warmth.


	12. Pancakes

_**Adult content in this chapter**_

**Chapter Twelve: Pancakes**

I felt Murphy's warm breath on my neck as I started to wake. I relaxed into their warmth. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I listened to Connor's heartbeat and felt Murphy's body pressed against me.

In his sleep, Murphy had pulled my shirt up over my hips and his hands clasped my bare stomach. I ran my hand down Connor's chest and rested it just above the waistband of his shorts. I felt him stir at my touch.

"Katie," I heard Connor whisper, "Ya want to go to mass with us?"

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the clock, "It's early."

"Aye, it is," he said, "we have ta go early. We promised Ma we'd go."

"Ok," I responded, "I haven't practiced in a long time, but I'd love to go with you." Connor struggled to get up. "Do you need help?"

"I'll be fine," he said. I didn't believe him so I stood up beside him. I sat him back down on the edge of the bed.

"Let me help you ok?" I said. I pulled the bandage off his leg and examined the wound. "It doesn't look infected. Let's get you cleaned up." I helped him up and walked with him to the bathroom. I set him down on the toilet seat. Then turned the shower water on. "Should be warm enough. Let me know if you need any help." I started to open the door.

He looked at me and smiled, "I need your help getting in." I helped him stand and lowered his boxers to the ground. He stepped out of them. I opened the shower curtain and he climbed in. I grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him.

"Really?" I said, looking down at my wet shirt. I pulled off my soaked clothes and tossed them on the bathroom floor. "Looks like you're standing a little better."

"I need ya help washing, Katie," he smiled and handed me soap.

"If I help I don't know how clean you'll get," I smiled and soaped up my hands. I set the bar down and started rubbing the suds on his chest then down his stomach. I saw him respond to my closeness. I smiled and walked around and started soaping up his back and shoulders. I gripped his ass and started soaping up his legs. I lightly touched his injury and he turned to face me. "Did it hurt?" He shook his head and moved my hand. I looked up into his eyes and started to stroke him. I circled the head with my thumb then continued stroking him slowly. His topaz eyes grew dark with lust and he tried to lift me up. He moaned in pain when his leg gave way beneath him. I caught myself on the shower curtain and toppled over onto the floor. Bringing curtain rod down with me.

The crash woke Murphy and he came running into the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened in here?" he shouted. Connor was standing gripping his leg in pain and I was laid out on my back on the bathroom floor. I started to laugh. Murphy grabbed a towel and helped me up before he started laughing too. I tucked the towel around me and grabbed Connor's hand. I guided him over the edge of the tub and sat him back down on the toilet seat. I handed him a towel.

"Are you ok?" I said between laughs.

"It fucking hurts," he said.

"I'm sorry," I kissed him on his head. "You were trying to do too much, there Clint Eastwood."

"Aye, I guess I was," he looked at me, "Are ya ok, Katie?"

"Other than my injured pride I'm ok," I said. I grabbed a tube of antibiotic ointment from the medicine cabinet and handed it to him. "I think we'll all be safer if you put that on yourself." I followed Murphy back into my room.

"Are ya ok?" Murphy chuckled.

"I'm fine. Let me see your arm though," I said. I gently removed the bandage and examined the wound. "It looks to be healing ok."

"Aye, Katie," he said, "ya take good care of us." He started to scoop me up in his arms. I pushed him away.

"I'd cry if you dropped me so stop," I said. "You'll have to use the other bathroom. I broke the shower in there." He laughed and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the other room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a top.

"Connor?" I tapped at my bathroom door, "Are you ok?" He didn't say anything so I opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Katie," he said.

"Hey," I raised his eyes to meet mine, "I'm ok. Just no more freaky sex stuff until you're better." He smiled at that.

"Ok, Katie," he said mock disappointed. He stood up, walked lightly on his injured leg, and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's get you dressed," I said and helped him onto my bed. I handed him his clothes and helped him dress. I ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair. "Beautiful." I smiled.

Rocco reluctantly drove us to the church. Connor held the door open and took my hand helping me out of the car.

"Hey Murph," I heard Rocco say, "This early morning church shit's got to go."

"We have to go in the morning," Murphy said, "We're on the lam now, ya know." He took my hand. I walked into the church my armed linked in Connor's and holding Murphy's hand. I took a knee next to them as they began to pray. I closed my eyes and asked God to watch over my boys, the Saints.

I heard the door to the church open and close. I saw Rocco push the priest at gun point into the confessional.

"Connor," I whispered and pointed. He quickly followed into another confessional. After a few moments, I watched Smecker stumble out of the first confessional booth. Murphy pulled me to the front of the church. I followed Connor out the side entrance.

"What the fuck was that, Rocco? Pulling a gun on a priest," I said.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," he answered.

I caught Connor by the hand, "Are you ok?"

"Aye, Katie," he said, "We will be."

"Explain," I stated.

"I think I still owe ya breakfast," he responded.

We sat down in the back booth of a secluded diner. Murphy pulled me in the seat next to him. Connor and Rocco sat across from us. I sat and waited for Connor to explain.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"Smecker thinks that what we do is necessary. And he wants to help," Connor replied.

"Ok," I said. "There's more you're not telling me." Connor and Murphy had another silent conversation. "Stop with the freaky twin shit and tell me."

"We're hitting Papa Joe tonight," Murphy said.

"Then we need to move on," Connor added.

"Wait," I felt my eyes well up with tears, "You're leaving Boston?"

"Aye, Katie we have to," Murphy stated.

"It's getting too much for us here," Connor said.

"Ok," I said, "When are you leaving?"

"After we know Papa Joe is dead," Connor answered. I closed my eyes and pushed Murphy out of my way. I hit his injured arm and he cried out. I got up and started for the door. Connor rushed after me and pulled me into his chest. I let the tears flow.

"I just found you," I sobbed, "I don't want to lose you again."

Connor lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. He wiped the tears away.

"We want ya to come with us," he said then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Will ya come with us, Katie," Murphy said from behind me.

"Yes, I'll go with you," I smiled.

"Come on there, Katie, you're pancakes are getting cold," Connor led me back to the table and we sat down.


	13. Cheering up

_**Adult Content in this chapter**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Cheering up**

"Are you gonna call him?" I asked Connor. He had stared at the Smecker's business card since we'd left the diner.

"I don't know if we should get him involved," he answered.

"You said he was a good man," I replied, "And he wants to help you. Maybe he can find something on that man."

"She's right, Connor," Murphy stated. He looped his good arm around my waist.

"When am I not right?" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then fumbled in his pockets for a cigarette. "Call him."

We walked to the payphone and Connor dialed the number. It was a pager. He entered the number and we waited for a call back. The phone rang and Connor picked it up. I tucked myself close so I can hear them.

"The man had a silver beard. Wore a vest with six guns. He was clearly a professional," Connor said into the phone.

"That's all you can give me?" Smecker asked from the other end.

"I didn't really see his face he was maybe late 50's early 60's," Connor responded.

"One guy six guns and he was a senior freakin' citizen?" Smecker asked.

"Aye," Connor said, "It's better we find this man before he finds us again."

"I'll see what I can do," Smecker responded, "How can I get in touch with you?"

"We'll hit Papa Joe tonight right in the comfort of his own home," Connor replied, "Then we're moving onto New York, it's getting a bit hot for us here."

"Be careful," Smecker said.

"All right," Connor looked at me, "I need ya to do something for me."

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to care of someone for me," Connor said, "Keep her safe until after." I looked at him in disbelief.

"I can do that," Smecker responded. "I'll send Duffy and Greenly to pick her up."

"Thank ye," Connor said, "We'll call ya tonight afterwards." He hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Ya can't go this time, Katie," Connor stated.

"So you're gonna pawn me off?" I asked.

"It's just until after," he replied.

"Murphy?"

"Don' look at me like dat, Katie," Murphy responded, "I agree with Conn on this. We'll be able to work better knowing ya are safe."

In desperation I looked to Rocco.

"Leave me the fuck out of this," he said. I had lost this battle.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Not for a while," Connor answered.

"Ok," I said and took his hand. We walked together back to Rocco's car. Rocco drove us back to my apartment.

"Hey, I'm going to get drunk," Rocco said.

"We'll see ya in a bit," Murphy responded.

"You didn't want to go?" I asked them climbing up the stairs. I still held Connor's hand and I had tucked my other in Murphy's elbow.

"Na we can drink with Rocco anytime," Murphy answered.

"We want to be wit ya right now," Connor added.

"I like that," I smiled fumbling for my keys. Connor took them from me and unlocked my door. "How do you want to spend the afternoon?"

Murphy plopped down on my couch pulling me with him. Connor took his seat beside me. I rested my hand on Murphy's leg. I held Connor's hand with my other.

"Don' look so sad, Katie," Murphy said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," I responded.

"Wha' can I do to cheer ya up?" Connor grinned and pulled my hair away from my neck. He kissed my neck softly.

"That's a start," I smiled back. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My hand inched up Murphy's leg. I tightened my hold on Connor's hand.

"Wha' ya doing, Conn?" Murphy shoved Connor off of me. "I'm cheering her up." Murphy turned my face to his and pressed his lips to mine. He ran his tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he explored it with his. He slid my hand further up his thigh.

"It was my idea," Connor shoved Murphy. I turned and looked at Connor who pulled me to him and I kissed him softly. Murphy pushed Connor off me.

"Stop it ya' ass!" Connor said pushing Murphy back. I leaned back and they were having a shoving match across me.

"Stop!" I shouted. They stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry, Katie," they said in unison.

"You're supposed to be cheering me up," I said.

"Aye, we are," Connor leaned in closer to me. I felt my face flush. He kissed me fully on the lips. He pulled me tighter in his arms. I felt Murphy's tongue on my neck. He ran hand down the front of my shirt and cupped my breast. I moaned against Connor's lips. Connor kissed me on my neck. I leaned my head back and Murphy caught my mouth with his.

I laced my fingers in Murphy's hair. Connor licked and sucked at my collarbone. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed the top of my breast. Murphy pulled me back against him. I laid back into his chest. My lips still on his. I felt Connor lips between my breast and then on my stomach. Murphy pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra. Murphy's hand cupped my breasts and kissed my neck again.

Connor opened my pants and pulled them down. His lips grazed the top of my moistening panties. I reached my hand back and gripped Murphy on top of his jeans. He moaned against my mouth. I pulled at the button of his pants freeing him. I gripped him in my hand. Connor pulled my panties down and kissed my inner thigh. I quivered in anticipation. He finally parted my folds and licked my clit. He entered me with his finger. I gasped against Murphy's lips and continued to stroke him.

My legs started to shake with my first orgasm. Murphy released my lips and I opened my eyes. I breathed deeply and relaxed back on the couch.

"Are ya cheered up yet?" Connor asked.

"Almost," I said. I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. He let me explore his mouth with my tongue. I felt Murphy lift my hips so that I was on my knees. His fingers dug into my hips as he entered me from behind. My fingers pulled at Connor's hair as I came again. Murphy thrust again and cried out as he came.

"How about now?" Murphy asked.

"Just about," I responded. I kissed Connor again and tugged at his pants. He lowered them and pulled me into his lap. I guided him inside me. Connor held my hips as I lifted up and down. I clenched my walls around him as I came again. I felt Connor explode inside me. Connor pulled my face to his and kissed me softly on the lips. I climbed off his lap and sat between them on the couch.

I grabbed a cigarette off the table and lit it. I handed Murphy the remote and leaned back onto his chest. Connor leaned back onto mine. I smiled snuggling into my boys. I knew the day was getting away from us and they would be going to take out Papa Joe soon.


	14. Il Duce

**Chapter 14: Il Duce**

"We have ta go now, Katie," Connor said.

"I know," I responded. "I'm supposed to meet Duffy and Greenly at McGinty's soon. Do you have time to walk me there?"

"Aye, we don't want ya walking there alone," Murphy said. He helped me on with my coat and pulled my hair out of the collar.

"Let's go," Connor laced his fingers in mine and we took the familiar walk to McGinty's.

We were greeted with cheers walking into the bar. I smiled seeing the familiar faces. Duffy and Greenly sat at the bar. I smiled and sat down between them.

"Ya gonna be ok, Katie?" Murphy asked.

"Two hot Irish cops not a bad trade," I smiled.

"We'll be back for her later," Connor said to them. "Don't want ta see any new marks on her there Green been."

"Ha ha, very funny," Greenly responded.

"G'bye, Katie," they said in unison then kissed me on the cheek. Rocco, Connor and Murphy walked out of the bar.

"What are ya drinking?" Duffy asked.

A wide smile crossed my face, "Doc give me a pint of Murphy."

"How did you meet them?" Greenly asked me. He had the strongest Boston accent I had ever heard. And I'd lived in Boston my entire life.

"I've know them since right before high school. They had just moved back from Ireland," I answered.

"You fucking 'em both?" Greenly asked.

"A little tact there, Greenly," Duffy stated. "Forgive my partner."

"It's ok," I responded, "And yes." I gave Greenly a wink.

"And you're sure you don't want to throw in a cop just for a little variety?" Greenly asked.

"Only if Duffy here is offering," I responded. Duffy's ears turned red.

I finished my second beer when Smecker marched in. The look on his face changed the mood. Something was seriously wrong.

"How long ago did they leave?" he asked me.

"About an hour ago," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Every fucking gun in the city will be there," he said.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed. I made my way with Smecker out the door.

"Wait," Greenly called, "They told us to keep an eye on ya." I pulled the gun out of the back of my belt and shoved him against the bar.

"I can handle it," I responded. He held his hands up in surrender and I continued out the door.

"Wow, Papa Joe lives here?" I asked Smecker as we got out of the car. It was the biggest house I had ever seen.

"Almost makes me want to reconsider my line of work," Smecker replied, "Open a few more buttons on your top." He straightened his wig and adjusted his padded boobs.

"Can you see my gun?" I asked. I had it attached to my thigh under my skirt. Smecker shook his head. I hadn't shown this much skin outside the privacy of my home before. I would do what ever I had to for them.

"Just follow my lead," Smecker softly tapped on the door. A large Italian man opened the door and gawked at us.

"Joey Bevo sent us over," Smecker said in a feminine voice, "As entertainment."

"Sorry, ladies," he said as his eyes lingered on my exposed cleavage, "The shit is really hitting the fan in there. Ya know what I mean?" Smecker inches close to him and I follow suit. "Fuckin' Bevo's great he's always sending us primo box." Smecker wrapped slowly slides his hands around the Italian's neck and gives him a passionate kiss. "Alright let's go."

We follow the Italian inside. The house was just as impressive inside as it was out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" another Italian said.

"I haven't been laid in a week," the first one said, "It'll take like five minutes." He lead Smecker into the bathroom. I stayed behind.

"Maybe you could keep me company?" I said as seductively as I could muster to the second man.

"Ok baby come with me," he said and I followed him down the hall. I peered down the steps. He shoved me against the wall and started pawing at me.

"Wait," I said as he slid his hand up my thigh. I pulled the gun out and fired. The man was on the ground.

I walked around the corner. I saw Il Duce hit Smecker in the back of the head. Gun in hand I raise it toward the old man. Quietly he turned and looked at me.

He spoke with a soft Irish accent, "This is no place for a young lass like yourself." His voice had a calming effect. Much like the boys, I was here to protect.

"I won't let you hurt them," I said.

"I've got a job to do, lass," he replied.

"The men you work for, they're evil," I felt my eyes start to water, "They kill innocent people. And the boys…my boys they kill those sons of bitches."

"Ya sound as though ya love these men," he noted.

"I do," I responded. "Please don't, don't hurt them."

"Wha' if I let ya pick just one?" he asked.

"I'd die than let either of them be hurt," I answered.

"Aye lass," he said, "Come let's find them."

"You're not gonna hurt them?" I asked.

"Against my better judgment, I could never say no to a beautiful woman," he answered, "Especially one with a gun."

I follow quietly behind him down the steps to the basement. My heart stops when I hear their familiar voices. Il Duce walks in a head of me. I see Connor and Murphy kneeling in front of Rocco. I closed my eyes and listened to their prayer. I've heard them say it a thousand times. It's their family prayer. Connor told me that it was the only thing of their father's they had.

"And Sheppard's we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for The. Power hath descended forth from thy hand…" they stop turn and draw their guns on Il Duce.

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. We will flow a river forth unto Thee and teaming with souls shall it ever be," Il Duce finishes. "In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." He walked over to the body of our dead friend and blessed him.

Connor and Murphy looked up at him. They knew that this was the father that was lost to them years ago. Noah McManus.

"Let's go," I said.

"Why are ya here, Katie?" Connor asked as we walked up the basement stairs.

"I came to rescue you," I responded, "Shit, Smecker." I saw him rubbing his head on the floor, wig in hand. Murphy helped him off the floor and we head off.

"We told ya to stay," Murphy said.

"Son, ya should never expect a red haired Irish woman to obey orders," Noah responded. He draped his coat over my shoulders. I nodded in thanks.

"Are you hurt?" I asked them seeing all the blood.

"It's not ours," Murphy sadly said.

"It's Rocco's," Connor finished.

"He wanted to go," I told them, "The proudest thing he did was join you."

"That's what he told us," Connor helped me out of the car in front of my apartment. I took my shoes off and walked up the stairs. The boys and their father walked up quietly behind me.

"I'll leave you to catch up, I'm tired," I kissed them both on the cheek then headed to my room. I dressed in my favorite Celtics t and a pair of the boys boxers and plopped down on my bed. I held my pillow close and let the tears flow.

I wiped my eyes when I heard a tap on the door. "Are ya ok in there, Katie?" Murphy said from the other side.

"I'm fine," I responded.

"She said she's fine," I heard Murphy say through the door.

"She's clearly not fine, if she's laying awake in there, you idiot," I heard Connor shout back.

"If she says she fine how am I'm supposed to know," Murphy yelled.

"Fine," Noah said, "Is never a good thing from a woman." I smiled for a moment.

"Get out of the way," Connor said and slowly opened my door. "Katie?"

"I'm fine, Connor," I said. He closed the door behind him.

"Most people don't cry when they're fine," he sat down on the bed beside me. "We all loved him."

"It's not just Rocco," I sobbed. He lifted me into his arms and I buried my face into his chest.

"Wha' is it, Katie?" he said softly.

"I saw how close it was to being you," I let the tears fall again. "You have to stop this."

"Aye, we will," Connor said. "We just have to do one more job."

"Papa Joe?"

"We have to kill that motherfucker."


	15. We're in

_**I enjoy reading your comments and reviews. Makes writing easier. Hope you are enjoying the read. **_

**Chapter Fifteen: We're in**

"It was a beautiful service," I said dropping my keys on the table inside the door.

"Aye," Connor said, "Rocco would 'ave hated it though. Ya want ta go to McGinty's? That would be more his style."

"You're right he would have," I removed my suit jacket and put it on the back of my kitchen chair. "We can go to McGinty's if you want."

"Da and Murphy are already there," he said.

"All right, Connor, let me change," I said, then walked into my bedroom. I pulled a pair of jeans out of my closet and a top. I pulled at the zipper on my skirt. _Damn it was stuck. _I tried to pull it down with out but my hips got in the way.

"Katie, ya almost ready," Connor said from the other side of the door. I looked at the clock. I had been trying to change for a half hour.

"Can you help me with something?" I called through the door.

"Ya wha' do ya need?" he opened the door.

"Can you help me with this zipper? It's stuck," I said.

"Aye, Katie," he smiled, "I'll help ya take off ya clothes." He gripped my hips and pulled me back against him. There was no space between us. I leaned my head back on his chest. Connor leaned down and kissed me on the neck. I moaned softly, relaxing in his embrace. I turned and pressed my lips against his.

"My zipper," I moaned on his lips. He tugged at the zipper and it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, Katie, it really is stuck," he said.

"I told you," I smiled up at him. He kept pulling at the zipper until I heard the fabric tear. He dropped the damaged cloth to the ground.

"Sorry Katie," he said.

"I didn't like it much anyway," I smiled. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up. He kissed me deeply. His hand dipped in the front of my panties. I moaned against his lips as he massaged my clit. I pulled up his shirt and he released me to lift it over his head and dropped it to the floor. My hands pulled at the buttons of his pants and felt him harden against my touch. He walked me backwards and lay me across the bed. He pulled my knees around his hips.

"Connor," I moaned in his ear. "Ba mhaith liom tú."

"Aye," he responded by lowering his pants, "I want ya, too." He lifted my hips and pulled my panties off. He entered me slowly. I pulled his face back to mine. He thrust harder and faster. I squeezed my legs around his waist as I started to quiver around him. A few more thrust and he came inside me.

He rolled onto his back and I straddled him. I looked into those topaz eyes and lost myself in them. He smiled up at me and pulled my face to his.

I kissed him. He pulled my hair loose around my shoulders.

"Ya are beautiful," he said and ran his fingers through my long red hair. I kissed him again. We were interrupted by the phone ringing.

_ "Ya coming, Katie?" _Murphy asked when I answered the phone.

"Sorry, Connor…distracted me," I answered, "We're on our way."

_ "Tell Conn to stop thinking with his dick and get ya pretty ass down here," _he responded.

"Ok, Murphy, we'll be there soon," I said and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Wha' did me brother say?" Connor asked pulling me back.

I smiled and kissed him, "He said you should stop thinking with your dick." Connor chuckled.

We walked into McGinty's. It was a different type of wake. It fit Rocco though. Doc handed us shots.

"To Rocco!" we all shouted and downed the shots.

"Hello, Katie," Murphy said and pressed his body against me. He gripped my waist and kissed me deep and hard. He tasted of whiskey and cigarettes. His hands slipped in my back pockets.

"Now who's thinking with his dick," Connor said smacking Murphy on the back of the head. Murphy turned and smacked Connor. Connor shoved Murphy.

"Have a pint, lass," Noah said handing me a glass, "They'll be at this for a while." I smiled knowing it was true. I followed him to the table where Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly were sitting. I slid in next to Duffy and leaned in close.

"Ya know he's married right?" Greenly asked.

"Well she's ugly and she ain't here," Duffy chuckled and loosened his tie.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your wife who's sitting at home alone," I smiled.

"I know it's just nice to have a beautiful woman like you flirt with me," he smiled, "Besides I can't afford to cheat. Alimony's just too damn expensive."

I looked over; Connor and Murphy were still in a shoving match. I laughed when Connor put Murphy in a headlock.

"Wonder how long they're gonna keep that up?" I asked.

"You can keep us company until they're done," Greenly said and set another beer in front of me.

"Can you play along?" I asked Duffy. He seemed harmless enough. Greenly on the other hand was a horn-dog.

"Sure," Duffy answered. I took his hand and led him to the jukebox. I dropped a few coins in and picked a slow one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music. Duffy had his hands at high at my waist, keeping a distance between us. The boys were still fighting. I closed the space between Duffy and me.

"Hold me tighter," I whispered in Duffy's ear. He chuckled and lowered his hands to my hips.

"Is that ok?" he whispered back. I nodded. Still no reaction from the boys.

"I'm not sure what it's going to take to get their attention," I said softly.

"I'm game for anything," he responded. I raised my brow.

"You're awfully flirty for a married man," I replied.

"Don't get a chance very often," he said. The song was ending and he dipped me. I laughed as he lifted me back up.

"Thanks for the dance," I said and we went back to the table. Murphy and Connor had made up because they were laughing and enjoying a beer.

"Welcome back, Katie," Murphy said. I pulled a cigarette from his pack. Connor leaned over and lit it.

"Did ya enjoy the dance?" Connor asked.

"I didn't think you noticed," I responded.

"Aye, I did," he said, "I noticed Duffy's hand on ya ass too."

"He's harmless," I replied.

"He better be," Murphy said mock angry.

"If ya really wanted to make us jealous you'd have danced with Green been, here," Connor added.

"I'll try that next time you're ignoring me," I said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try na to do it again," he turned his face and pressed his lips to mine.

The lightness in the air faded when Smecker walked in the bar. He had a serious look on his face. I swallowed the last sip from my glass as he walked over.

"He's been arrested," Smecker said about Papa Joe.

"That's a reason to celebrate," I responded.

"It's not," he stated, "This is his third time on trial. And the evidence against him is circumstantial at its best."

"Tha' fucker isn't getting away with it this time," Murphy said.

"Don't do anything stupid," I said, "You have to think this through. You are not invincible. What are you going to do, shoot him in open court?" As soon as I said it, I saw a light go off in their eyes. I looked to Connor then to Murphy. "No you can't. I was just kidding."

"We can do it, Katie," Connor said, "But we'll have to leave Boston after. Maybe forever."

"Ya still want to come with us?" Murphy looked at me.

"Yes, I'll go with you," I responded, "If you do this…"

"When we do this," Connor corrected me.

"Ok when you do this, you can't do it alone," I said. Duffy, Dolly, Greenly, and Smecker all looked to each other.

"We're in," they said.


	16. Last Night

**Chapter Sixteen: Last Night**

I took a drag off my cigarette. I watched the night sky intently from the roof of my apartment. Connor kissed me for the first time here. He made love to me for the first time here. It was just a place, if the boys weren't there.

"You're doing it tomorrow?" I asked Connor. I had heard him walk onto the roof before he said anything.

"Aye," he simply said. He walked quietly behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. I took in his warmth.

"I'll be with Smecker during," I started, "After I'll meet you at the hotel by the train station."

"Ok, Katie," he said softly.

"I talked to my mother today," I said, "She wasn't surprised when I told her I was moving away with you. She pressured me for information that I couldn't give."

"It's better if no one knows where we're goin'," he responded.

"I know," I said, "I think she kind of understands."

"Aye," he responded. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll miss being up here with you," I said.

"We'll find other rooftops, Katie," he replied. "But this one is special."

"It is," I said, "How'd you always know when I was up here?"

"Even back then when ya wanted to think ya'd be up here," he answered, "I know ya have a lot to think about."

"I think it was sophomore year," I started, "I brought you up here for the first time."

"It was right after Murph and I moved here," he said.

"You had just punched Jimmy Skallon for making me cry," I smiled at the memory. "You didn't even know me then. I was just a red headed freckle faced kid."

"Aye," he laughed, "Ya were the first one tha' we met when we moved here. We had to take care o' ya."

"You and Murphy always took care of me," I responded. "Why?"

"Ya didn't know us and ya were our friend," he answered.

"I didn't think you two had problems making friends," I smiled, "At least not with the girls."

"Ya shouldn't be jealous," Connor responded, "Those girls weren't our friends. Ya were the only one tha' we wanted to spend time with."

"I guess those girls just wanted to be with a couple of hot Irish guys," I said.

"Aye, but ya got to know us," he held me tighter, "We weren't just a novelty to ya'."

"You're more than just a novelty. I mean you're hot and foreign but you're also sweet and caring," I said. "I'm glad I got to know you."

"Ya' think we're hot?" he chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't know it," I responded, "I didn't chase you then because I didn't think I'd have a chance."

"Yer the only one tha' did," he said.

"I wish I didn't waist so much time then," I turned and looked up at him, "I don't want you to stop kissing me now." He pressed his lips softly on mine. I laced my fingers through his sandy brown hair. He held tightly to my waist. I gasped when he found my tongue with his.

"Ya want to go inside?" he whispered softly against my lips. I shook my head as my hands found there way under his shirt.

"I want you here," I responded. I lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it. I dipped my fingers into his pants. I found him already hardening against me. He moaned against my lips and lowered me to the ground. He pulled my hand out of his pants.

"I wan' ya to cum first," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my chest, then the tops of my breasts. He cupped them over my bra. He pulled the button of my jeans opened and helped me off with my jeans. He kissed my stomach then the top of my panties. I trembled with anticipation. He returned his lips to mine and slid his hand down my waist band. I moaned when he found my clit with his thumb. He entered me with his finger and continued to rub my clit with his thumb. I dug my nails in his back and cried out as I came. "Tha's it, Katie, cum for me."

"Connor," I whispered, "Can I touch you now?"

"Aye, Katie," he smiled. I found the button of his pants and slid my hand inside. He hardened as I stroked him. He smiled and kissed me deeply. I pushed down his pants. He pulled my panties down.

"Ya sure ya want ta?" Connor smiled.

"Do you really need to ask?" I pulled his face to mine. He pressed his lips to mine and entered me slowly. I groaned and he pushed a little deeper inside me. He inched a littler farther until he was all the way inside me. I squeezed around him.

"Stop it, Katie, I want to enjoy ya," he moaned. He pulled out and thrust inside me again. I cried out. He thrust deeper inside me. I squeezed around him again and he thrust deep again releasing inside me.

"Tá grá agam duit, Katie," he whispered in my ear.

"You love me?" I smiled.

"Aye, always have," he kissed my lips. He rolled to his back and I laid my head on his chest.

"You really think we'll find another rooftop like this?" I asked.

"I hope so," he answered. He kissed the top of my head. "Ya ready to go inside now?"

"Can we stay here for a little while longer?" I asked.

"Aye, Katie," he said then squeezed me tighter in his arms. I felt my lids grow heavy. I wrapped myself further into his warmth. I drifted off to sleep listening to the drumming of his heartbeat.

I felt the sun shine down on us. We still laid naked on the rooftop. I knew today was the day. I wanted to keep it at bay for as long as I could. Papa Joe deserved what was coming to him and more. I just wished it wasn't my boys that had to give it to him.

I smiled hearing Connor breathe. I stood and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over me. I lit a cigarette and looked out at sleeping Boston at the horizon. I felt a little bit of sadness creep in.

"He'll be in court soon," Connor said from behind me.

"I know," I responded.

"Ya sure ya wan' ta come with us?" he asked. "After this we'll have ta keep running."

"I don't want to be anywhere you aren't," I answered. I flung the butt over the side of the building and turned to him. "Come on, let's go get the fucking day started." I walked down the stairs with my clothes in hand. I slowly turned the knob. I didn't want to wake Noah or Murphy.

"G'morning, lass," Noah greeted me when I walked in. I flushed realizing that I was only wearing Connor's shirt.

"Good morning," I said.

"No need to be embarrassed, Katie," Connor whispered in my ear, "Da and ev'r one else in Boston heard ya screaming last night."

"If I recall you did a little screaming last night too," I reminded him.

"Aye," he smiled, "I guess I did." He kissed me on the cheek and guided me to the kitchen table. He shoved me down in the chair. Then poured two cups off coffee, putting three packs of Equal and cream in one. He sat next to me.

"What the fuck, Connor," Murphy said rubbing his eyes, "Ya didn't have ta keep Katie out all night." He smacked his brother in the back of the head. Connor in turn shoved Murphy back.

"Boys!" Noah stated.

"Sorry, Da," they said in unison. Murphy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and sat on my other side.

"Thank you," I said. Noah gave me a quick smile and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. We enjoyed a quiet meal. Connor and Murphy cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

"How's ya ma?" Noah asked them.

"Still scaring the shit out o'us," Murphy answered.

"Ya know she still won't tell us who's older," Conner added.

"Aye," Noah laughed, "We didn't wan' ya boys fighting o'er that."

"I'm not sure that worked," I said, "They fight all the time about it."

"Ma did give us a hint," Murphy laughed, "Maybe ya can help us out with it, Katie."

"I doubt that," I responded.

"Ya you can," Connor laughed, "I mean ya seen us both."

"Ok," I said. "What was the hint?"

"She told us," Murphy smiled, "the one with the bigger cock was older." My face turned bright red and I started laughing. Noah let out a booming laugh too.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Murphy asked. "Are ya gonna tell us?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you who has a bigger cock?" I chuckled.

"Aye, Katie," Connor said.

"I didn't get out a fucking ruler you know," I responded.

"Ok, Katie," Connor said, "Ma was probably just fuckin' wit' our heads anyway."

"You know," I stood up and walked towards my bedroom, "I've always thought Murphy was older." I gave him a wink and closed the door behind me. I laughed to myself as they shoved each other.


	17. Exhausted

_**This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about a sequel. Adult Content in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Exhaustion **

After showering and dressing I exit my bedroom to find Dolly, Duffy, Greenly and Smecker sitting in my living room. There were going over the plans. I was glad the boys had them to turn to for help.

Connor and Murphy had dressed in their normal jeans and black shirts. I watched them intently as they talked with the detectives. I tried to blend into the background. The boys made that impossible.

"Ya feel better there, Katie," Murphy smiled, "Were ya in there thinking about my cock?"

"Fuck you," I threw a pillow at him and laughed.

"Shut it, Murph," Connor said, "This is some serious shit we're doing today." I grabbed a cigarette from it's pack and searched for a lighter. Dolly, who had barely said two words to me before, offered me a light.

"Thank you," I said.

"She ne'er has a fuckin' lighter," Connor smiled. "We better be headed out now." I nodded and picked up my two suitcases, then followed them out the door. Connor took one from me and Murphy took the other. They loaded them into the back of Connor's Honda.

"Ya gonna meet us at the hotel after?" Murphy asked.

"I'll be there," I looked up at him. I looked into his sapphire eyes for a long time. I prayed silently that I would see them again after this. He circled his hands around my waist, leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. I lingered in the taste of his mouth.

"Hurry the fuck up," Connor smacked Murphy on the back of the head. "Get in the van." Murphy released me and climbed in the van.

Connor walked me to the driver's door of his car. "Ya still remember how ta drive it?" He opened the door for me and adjusted the seat closer to the steering wheel.

"Yes, I remember," I smiled. "Connor?"

"Aye, Katie," he said.

"Be careful," I stated. He pressed his lips softly against mine. He released me long before I was ready to let him go. I sat down in the car and he closed the door after me.

"Katie," he said softly and handed me a briefcase through the window, "If we don't make it take this and start a new life for ya self." I opened the case. It was full of money.

"Why are you giving this to me? You're going to make it," I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"And when we do ya can give it back," he said, "Just take it so I know ya are gonna be ok if we don't." I closed the case and dropped it in the passenger's seat.

"That won't replace either of you," I said. "Just make sure you come back to me."

"Aye, Katie, I will," he said, "Go now. I'll see ya soon."

I waited until Connor had gotten into the van and it had rounded the corner before I put my foot down on the clutch and started the engine. It took a few tries but I finally got it into the right gear and headed off. I pulled it into the courthouse garage and parked. I pushed my sunglasses up on my nose and entered.

Reporters were everywhere. I heard the commotion from the courtroom. I knew then where I was going. I followed the screams and found Smecker standing outside the door.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world," I heard Noah say through the cracked door, "You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it later. All eyes front." I peered through the crack in the door. Papa Joe was on his knees. Connor and Murphy stood behind him with their guns to his head.

"Now's a good time…" Papa Joe was interrupted by the butt of Connor's gun.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Connor said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dolly pull the fire alarm. I looked back into the courtroom. Connor and Murphy had climbed onto tables and were holding their guns on the crowd.

"Now you will receive us!" Connor shouted.

"We do not ask for your pour or your hungry!" Murphy shouted.

"We do not ask for your tired or sick!" Connor continued.

"It is your corrupt we claim!" Murphy added.

"It is your evil that will be sought by us," Connor shouted. I watched this unfold as they continued speaking about justice and they being the hammer of God. Murphy warned the lesser criminals not to cross over or they would take them down.

"For if you do," Connor shouted, "One day you will look behind you and see we three. And on that day you will reap it!"

"And we will send you to whatever god you wish," Murphy finished. He and Connor joined Noah behind Papa Joe. I closed my eyes as they said their family prayer. I heard Papa Joe praying in Italian. I hoped he was praying for forgiveness. I jumped when I heard the three simultaneous shots.

"Katie," Smecker said to me, "Take the side exit. Avoid the press. I'll get them out the back." I nodded and ran out. I jumped into Connor's car and pealed into out of the lot. I finally breathed when I pulled into the parking lot of the dingy motel by the train station.

"Will you be needing the room by the hour or for the whole night?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'll be needin' it for the night," I said using the best Irish accent I could come up with.

"How many will there be?" he asked.

"Four, my da and my two brothers will be joining me soon," I answered still clinging to the fake Irish accent. I prayed that he wouldn't see right through me.

"Ok miss," the man said and handed me the key, "It's $200."

I tossed him some cash and took the key from him. I paced the floor of room 105, hoping I wouldn't wear a hole in the carpet. Every time I heard a car drive by on the highway I was expecting it to be them. I turned on the news and someone had drawn sketches of the boys. The likeness was uncanny.

It was dark before I heard a knock on the door. It wasn't the boys. It was Duffy.

"Where are they?" I shouted at him.

"They're close," he said. "They sent me ahead to make sure you weren't followed."

"Come in I guess," I responded, "Do you need to check the place over?"

"Just a quick sweep," Duffy said.

"Are they ok?" I asked as he looked in my bathroom and under my bed. He kept silent and just kept searching. "What the fuck, Duffy, please tell me."

A moment later Connor walked through the door. I felt a thousand pound weight lift off my chest. Murphy followed behind him.

"Thanks fer lookin' out fer her Duffy," Murphy said, "We'll be takin' care o' her now." Duffy nodded a goodbye to me and walked out the door.

"Where's your da?" I asked.

"Next door," Connor answered. "He thought ya could use some time alone with ya 'brothers'."

"I wasn't sure what to tell the man," I responded.

"It's ok, Katie," he answered, "I can show ya some brotherly love." He pulled me to his chest and pressed his lips softly on mine. His tongue traced my lower lip.

"I don't know if I should be kissing my _brother _like that," I smiled.

"Aye, ya should," he responded and pressed his lips to mine again. I heard the door lock then felt another set of hands on me.

"Ya are really close to ye brothers," Murphy whispered in my ear. He brushed my hair aside and kissed the back of my neck. He held me up by my hips as I felt my knees start to buckle. I felt his erection pressed firmly against my ass. I moaned as I leaned back against him.

Connor's lips left mine and Murphy's claimed them. I felt a hand pull at the button of my pants. Another set pulled up on my shirt. I raised my arms as they lifted it over my head. Connor guided me to the bed and lay me down. His lips traced soft kisses down my neck. I gasped when I felt Murphy's lips on my navel. I felt him pull my shoes off and tug my pants down.

"Do ya always wear knickers like these?" Murphy whispered before kissing the top of my purple lace boy shorts. I clenched Connor's shirt in my hand as Murphy kissed my moistening panties. Murphy lifted my hips and pulled them down, tossing them aside. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt down between my legs, pulling them over his shoulders.

Connor's kisses traveled down my neck and found the valley between my breasts. He pulled the straps of my bra down then cupped my breast in his hand. I felt a thousand sensations at once. Murphy's tongue on my clit. Connor's tongue on my hardened nipple. I felt Murphy slide a finger inside me and let a moan escape my lips. Connor quieted my moans by pressing his lips against mine. His thumb rubbed across my nipple. I felt my body start to crumble. I couldn't hold it back.

"Let it go," Connor whispered in my ear. At his command, I came hard. Murphy looked up at me and smiled.

"Was it good," he asked. I nodded and scooted myself to the head of the bed. Connor was lying beside me. Murphy pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his lips.

"Wait," I whispered, "I need a minute." He chuckled and lay on the other side of me.

"Ya ok, Katie?" Murphy whispered.

"More than ok," I opened my eyes and looked from one brother to the other. I crossed my arms across my chest and gave them a puzzled look.

"Wha's wrong, Katie?" Connor asked.

"Well…" I smiled at them, "Here I am naked and both of you are still fully clothed. That doesn't seem fair to me."

"Aye, Katie," Connor laughed, "I guess it doesn't." I pulled up on his shirt and lifted it over his head. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. I turned to Murphy and pulled up on his shirt. I traced my fingers across the tattoo on his chest. His father's name on his heart. I smiled and kissed him on the chest. I let my hand trace across his abdomen. He caught his breath when I dipped my fingertips just below his waistband. I grazed my fingers across his hardening cock. I smiled up at him.

I rolled over and lay pressed my lips on the pulse in Connor's neck. I felt it quicken as I licked and sucked it. I gripped Murphy tightly in my hand. I heard him moan loudly as I started to stroke him. I kissed Connor's chest and dipped my other hand beneath his pants. I heard a groan escape his lips when I flicked my tongue on his nipple.

Murphy turned my over on my back and pressed his lips to mine. I felt his hand run down my stomach but stopped it before he could touch me again. I shook my head and kissed him fiercely on the lips. I found the button of his pants and tried shoving them down one handed. The other hand gripped Connor's erection tightly.

Murphy dropped his pants and shorts quickly to the ground. I fumbled with the button of Connor's. I rose to my knees with Murphy's lips still pressed to mine. Connor's lips found my neck. I felt his hardened cock pressed against me. I felt it rub against my mound. I nodded granting him access. His hands gripped my hips as he slid inside me. I cried out against Murphy's lips. My hand still stroking him. He slid his hand between us again. He circled his thumb around my engorged clit. Connor slammed inside me again. I felt tingles through my toes. Never had I felt pleasure this intense. I clenched my hand around Murphy and my core around Connor as I came again. I felt Murphy's own building. He cried out loudly when he came in my hand. I felt Connor pulsate and he came hard inside me. The three of us collapsed onto the bed in heated exhaustion.

I pressed my ear against Connor's chest. I could still hear his heart beating fast. I smiled and kissed him softly. I turned and listened to Murphy's labored breathing. I kissed him softly. I lay there in a tangle of arms and legs drifting into a well-deserved sleep.

I awoke still smiling from the night before. I reached out and found myself alone in bed. I looked around the room and it was empty. No sign of Murphy or Connor anywhere. Their clothes were gone. _They _were gone. I frantically dressed and found a note lying on the dresser.

_ It's better if you stay behind. It's not safe for you to be with us. We didn't know how else to do this. _

_ Grá i gcónaí, Connor and Murphy_

_ (Love always)_

I felt my face grow red with anger. How could they leave me behind like this? I pulled the door open. How long ago did they leave? I searched the lot. Connor's car still in the spot where I parked it. I heard voices coming through the door of the adjoining room.

"How far are we going to take this, Da?" I heard Connor's familiar voice say. I grabbed the handle of the door.

"The question is not how far. The question is do you posses the constitution, the depth of faith to go as far as needed?" Noah responded. The knob turned in my hand and opened. I was standing face to face with their father. "Come in, lass." Noah lead me into the room. Connor was laid across the bed. Murphy sat on the edge. They both looked at me. They seemed terrified. My ears still burning from anger, I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides. Murphy stood first and took a few steps closer to me. I couldn't contain my anger any longer. I swung my fist at Murphy's unsuspecting face. He fell to the floor. I looked to Connor who had sat up and was looking from me to his brother lying on the ground.

"I can't believe she fucking hit me," Murphy shouted sitting up on the floor. Connor started laughing. "Shut it! It fuckin' hurt."

"It's not up to either of you to keep me safe," I glared at Connor whose laughter subsided. "I can take care of myself."

"Caitlyn," Noah said. I relaxed hearing the sound of my full name. "Do you possess the kind of faith to go where ever this takes us?"

"Yes, I do," I answered.

"Then join us," he answered. I nodded and sat in the chair beside him.

"Da?" Connor inquired. He looked from me to his father. This was a battle he knew he had lost.

"Let me see ya hand lass," Noah pressed his fingers over my knuckles making sure nothing was damaged. "Looks like my son's hard head didn't do any damage." I clenched and unclench my fist.

"I think it will be ok," I said.

"I can't fucking believe it," Murphy said, "She hit me and Da is making sure she's ok."

"Maybe next time you won't be such a pussy," I responded, "A note really?"

"It was Connor's idea," Murphy stated.

"And that's a dick move to blame your brother," I replied. That was the last thing I said to them for hours. We packed up our things. I gathered the keys to take back to the man at the desk.

"I hope you and your _brothers_ enjoyed your stay," the man behind the desk leered at me.

"Aye, we did," I said putting back on my fake Irish accent. "Ya ha' ya self a nice day."

"Was that supposed to be Irish?" Connor smiled, "I thought ya were gonna tell him they're magically delicious."

"Fuck you," I responded and walked past him. I grabbed my bags and walked shoulder to shoulder with Noah. Connor and Murphy walked behind us.

I climbed the steps to the train and reached to load my bags in the overhead compartment. I caught my breath when Connor pressed against me and pushed it up.

"I'm sorry, Katie," he whispered. I stopped myself before I melted again against him.

"It's going to take more than that, Connor," I pushed past him to my seat.

"Wha' is it going to take?" he asked.

"I don't know but when I figure it out I'll let you know," I responded. Connor dropped on his knees in front of me.

"I know I fucked up," he said loudly, "Forgive me please."

"You're drawing attention to yourself," I said softly, "Stop."

"I don' care. I love ya," Connor shouted.

"Stop, people are looking," I responded. "Someone may have seen the news."

"Forgive me, Katie and I will," he smiled.

"Ok, fine, sit the fuck down," I said.

"Ya sure ya forgive me?" he asked. "Ya don't sound very convincing."

"I forgive you, ok," I pleaded with him to sit down. He pressed his lips on mine and couldn't help it. I forgot all the anger and pain I had felt. I deepened the kiss. The applause from the other people in the car distracted me.

"Looks like ya are catching their attention now, Katie," Connor smiled and took his seat across from mine.

"She always had ours," Murphy added.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"New York," Noah answered.

"Lot's of baddies there," I said pushing my sunglasses farther up my nose.


End file.
